Soul Fights the Dragon's Madness
by LDahlia
Summary: A new battle within the mind rages after a fight no one had seen coming. To obtain a weapon is the witch's scheme. How close will she come to success? Rated T for violence. Complete? Maybe.
1. Introduction

****A Short introduction before we begin. Please enjoy and tell me if you like it.

**Soul Fights the Dragon's Madness**

**Introduction**

Ami fidgeted as Maka stormed away from her and Soul. He sighed raggedly and turned to lean against the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"She's been like this ever since," He finished his earlier thought aloud.

"Yes, well, you know how she is when you get hurt," Ami replied with her soft clear voice. Soul never had a problem hearing her gentle airy words or silent movement from one room to the next. She was like that most of the time; a wisp of air in every way, and yet her demeanor was one of a much more open personality, standing tall with her head high and her mint colored eyes bright, wide, and bold.

"But it's been forever ago…" Soul mumbled, not wanting to mention the time span knowing it had not been that long. His shoulder was still is desperate need of therapy before he could transform it again.

"Don't worry, once you two can practice again she will come back around," Ami said, stepping closer. "In the meantime…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Soul's mood had plummeted now. It did not help that Maka disapproved of his therapy sessions with Ami. Ami was one of the best massage therapists around – if not the only one – and she went to the same classes as Soul and Maka, making it easier for her to help when his arm acted up. She had even begun to help him with his homework while she was working on his shoulder.

This time, Soul and Ami stayed near the school, in the training woods since the day was very favorable.

"It will help the healing process," Ami had said cheerfully, fully aware that Soul could see through the frail excuse. Ami just adored being outside, and the training woods was the only slice of nature she had. Ami kicked off her slippers as Soul sad cross-legged on the ground.

She began gently by running her fingers around the injured shoulder, applying little pressure and following the nerve points. Slowly she moved to the points where Soul had mentioned there was still a good deal of tension, gradually working the muscles under the pressures of her hands. Soul sat with his eyes closed, moving his arm occasionally when Ami told him to. He grunted as Ami increased the pressure of the massage. It hurt, but he wanted to get further this time. She hit a nerve and he flinched. She noticed almost instantly and lightened up.

"I'm good, keep going," he insisted. His arm was tingling a bit so he worked his fingers, gripping a fist and releasing. She hesitated to push him too far, knowing the damage that she could cause.

"Let's move to stretches," she said, running her hand out to his. Honestly, those hurt the worst, and he voiced his pains, but that was the way it had to be. Ami worked his reactions into her motions, and slowly they increased the range. One movement too far could spell disaster for Soul's recovery, making every session a somber ordeal. She finally released and he sat for a moment, allowing the tingling to fade out of Soul's arm. Soul moved his fingers slowly as he waited. Ami returned to a gentle massage until the bell rang.

In class, Soul could barely concentrate on the lesson. The massage session had been a lot longer than usual, and he was feeling the stiffness already. Ami was watching him nervously, but he silently reassured her that it was not her doing. She did not believe him, but turned back to her notes anyway. Maka had not made eye contact with him all class period. When the bell rang, she instantly rose- books in hand- and walked out, giving Soul no chance at conversation.

"Maka!" Soul called to no avail then sighed, storming after her. He caught her in the hallway, turning her with a pull of his hand. "What is up with you!" he burst. She would not return his gaze, even when he bent to catch her eyes. "You've been acting like this for a really long time, and I'm starting to get pissed."

"Well how do you think I feel?" She finally returned loudly. He jolted back. "You throw yourself around like your immortal out there, but your not! You just think you are, Soul…" Her fire faded. "You have done it so many times, but…but this time you almost didn't come back…" Soul was a little taken back.

"But I did come back. Maka, look at me. I'm here, alive!"

"Barely! Look at yourself!" she threw her hand out to his shoulder, implying the terrible stitches underneath his shirt that complimented the older scars from the Medusa incident. "And here I am untouched…" A tear rolled down her cheek but she ignored it, her eyes remaining steely. "I just don't understand how you can be so okay with dying." Before Soul could reply, she had pulled away and disappeared down the stairs.

She had always felt that way. His life was just as important as hers was, but that was not the case. Miester was above the weapon, a fact in Soul's mind. Ami appeared behind him.

"How is she?" She whispered. He breathed.

"Looks like I'll be cooking again tonight…" He answered. She sighed for him.

"I hope she pulls through this… and are you sure I didn't hurt you before?" She touched his shoulder, switching to a subject with just as much grim importance.

"Oh, no you didn't, I just think I'm making some progress. Pain is good here, right?" He flashed a half-hearted, toothy grin.

"Yeah, well…" A smile flickered across her face, "just make sure you tell me when we need to take a break, or I might hurt your recovery time." He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright."

The house was silent when Soul opened the door. Dark, and cooler than usual. He slipped off his shoes and peaked around the wall into the living room.

"Maka?" he called softly. The silence was a deafening buffer to his call. The air seemed moist. He had barely taken another step when the hot breath of a familiar soul fell on his neck. His heart jumped to his throat. Her long fingernails pressed on his chest, and her form, emerging from the darkness, pushing him against the wall. He gasped for breath as the shadows crept up to his neck. "M-M-Maka…" he tried. This had to be a dream, a vivid nightmare. It had to be!

"Ohh now, Scythe-kun…" Her velvet voice shot through him like a bolt of lightning. A witch. _The_ Witch. She was here in his living room! The darkness choked him, and he grasped at it desperately as she began to speak, with her lips barely touching his throat and tracing up to his ear. "I want you, Scythe-kun," her breathy voice made his heart pound. Blood rushed to his ears. "I claimed you the minute I saw you! You are mine!" She hissed. He screamed as her hand punched into his chest, grasping for his very soul. He felt a crack deep within his body.

"Soul!" Maka's shout shook him. Her cold hands were on his sweaty face. His vision was blurry, but her face came into focus in a minute. He babbled disjointedly, his eyes darting desperately to find where he was. "Soul, Soul! What's wrong? What happened?" She was not mad anymore; her only emotions were fear and concern. The house came into his view. He was in the doorway, his shoes neatly by the entrance, but his book bag thrown across the floor. In fact, he was on the floor, leaning partially against the wall. So it was a vision…another touch of Maka's hand. "Snap out of it, please!"

"I…I-I'm alright," He finally put together, a little less confidently than he had hoped for.

"Let me get you some water," she replied, noting the rasp of his dry voice. He still felt weak, but tried to stand, making it to the couch coherently. "What happened, Soul?"

"I'm still not sure. I must have blacked out or something," He could not help but feel her apprehension in the air. The water felt good in his throat, but he could still feel her choking him…

"Well, maybe you should lie down. I'll make supper tonight." Soul couldn't notice her change in attitude; he was too concerned about _Her_. What did that vision mean? Surely Professor Stein had done away with her that night. That is was Black Star said happened, anyway. But she was still here, somehow still alive after the battle; finally turning up after all of this time. Soul put the glass on the table with a trembling hand.

Ami met Soul at the Nurse's office the next morning. Soul felt better by then, but still mentioned the event to the nurse.

"It is normal to have some residual post traumatic stress after a period of recovery." She said, "Didn't you have some dreams for a while about this witch?"

"Well, yeah, but nothing like this. It felt like she was right there." Ami trembled behind him, whimpering only enough for Soul to hear.

"Alright, we will keep an eye on that, but I'm going to assume it was due to you overworking your arm. Take it slow from now on, and these should help calm your nerves in the evenings, if you cannot get to sleep." She slipped some pills in a packet for him. He took his shirt from Ami when he stood, taking a good look at his scar in the mirror across the room. It looked like he had broken like pottery, splintering in a few long branches down across his newly healed collarbone, twisting grotesquely at the main point of impact the size of his hand. Even that night was extremely vivid in his mind still. After all of this time…


	2. Chapter 1

**Soul Fights the Dragon's Madness**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a much different assignment that usual. The culprits of multiple deaths in the city were only a small faction of a larger underground group of aspiring Kishin souls. When Soul and Maka had arrived at the main headquarters of the society, they had never imagined a witch would be at the heart of the lair, waiting.

"Man, this place just keeps going forever!" Soul complained as Maka toted him down the hallway. The lamplight was barely enough to see the guards coming. She jumped, and with one clean slice, she had cleared the pathway a few times. "Do you even know where the center is?" Soul said doubtfully.

"I'm assuming the highest concentration of kishin eggs is going to be where the leader is. If we can take him out, the rest will be a lot easier," Maka said, filling the silence of the shady hall. More guards appeared from side corridors, stopping Maka in her tracks.

"Well, I sure hope your right!" Maka dove into the fray, finally emerging on the other side, with only half of the hoard down.

"I can't fight them all at once,.. everyone else can take care of them." The guards were getting bigger and stronger, and they had lost sight of Black Star a long time ago. But there was no telling where he had disappeared to.

Finally, as if coming upon a secret vault, Maka and Soul arrived at the center of the hideout. The heavy doors slid open reluctantly, revealing an extravagant inner sanctuary bursting with ambient blue light. Elegant pillars formed a circle around a center stage, void of any centerpiece. It was cooler here, and everything was laced with silvery blue stone that traced every edge and spiraled up the columns to the ceiling.

"Wow…." Maka breathed. Obviously impressed by the décor, she stepped deeper into the room. Just as they reached the center stage area, the large door slammed behind them. Maka twisted around sharply to see the woman step into the light. She was curvaceous and dark, well-tanned with long waving black hair and piercing blue eyes that matched the columns. Her dark red lips curved up in a smile. Her outfit betrayed her expression; clearly a witches robe, tight-fitting and revealing.

"What do we have here?" she said with a smirk, chuckling at Maka's sudden readiness. "How did a little miester get into my study?"

"So you're behind this!" Maka accused boldly.

"Behind what, exactly?" The witch toyed playfully.

"This whole organization is your doing, isn't it!" The witch grinned wide, showing her bright white teeth.

"Maka…I have a bad feeling…" Soul mumbled, glaring hard at the witch. Maka agreed with a nod. She already felt the trembling in her hands.

"Too bad this news will never reach the surface, huh, little girl?" She was stepping closer still, and Soul felt her stare reaching deep into him, making him flinch nervously. Her expression was smug, with eyes that seemed to reveal his every weakness to their owner.

"Maka, we need to get out of here…" He warned. She barely heard his plea, the scream of the witch's soul was growing louder and louder, drowning out all of her thoughts. The Soul protect was released with a bang, and a huge wave erupted from the witch's body. Make watched the soul of the witch appear. Its bulbous black form barely fit in the room. Soul felt her trembling, and for once, he could feel the intimidating power that pulsed from their opponent.

"Her soul…it's…huge…!" Maka was losing it, and Soul shouted at her.

"Focus, Maka! She"- the witch was upon them, Soul gasped. She grabbed the scythe near Maka's hands. Her eyes flashed when she touched Soul. She stopped, but kept her claws around him.

"Child…! I have seen the future, and I need this weapon," the witch hissed.

"What! No!" Maka yelped and tugged against her, but to no avail. The witch instantly pulsed her evil wavelength through Soul, making him gasp in pain while shocking Maka off the handle. Soul transformed back and scrambled away from her, stumbling to the ground as his vision blurred and refocused. Her eyes were on him now, she seemed stunned from their contact.

"You're crazy!" He shouted, feeling overheated and handicapped. He gasped and panted, trying to recover.

"Ryu, Ryoko, Roko…" She chanted, her hands winding around her body, "I am the witch Ryuka, and I will tame your wild soul!" She lunged at him, allowing him only a second to dodge. Maka recovered to grasp Soul's outstretched hand. She jumped back and around to the side of the room.

"We can't let her hit us like that again," Soul said, back in his scythe form.

"Right," Maka said as she charged. Every swing of her blade seemed to be in slow motion as Ryuka weaved through them, getting close and slicing aggressively. When Maka jumped back for a moment, she realized the difference between her and Ryuka. Ryuka stood ready, her hands down by her sides harmlessly, while Maka slouched, gasping for air. Maka had given her all in that attack. Soul noticed her fatigue, and his own apprehension. The witch's words rang in his head. _I have seen the future, and I need this weapon_. What was that supposed to- Ryuka was coming, interrupting his thoughts.

"Maka!" She tried to move, but the witch was fast, gripping Maka by the throat and tossing Soul away from her in one swift motion. Soul hit the ground and transformed, feeling electrocuted by her wavelength again. He rolled, coughing up warm blood. "Maka!" he spat.

"You are too attached, Weapon," Ryuka began, "What would you do if I did this?" She placed her hand on Maka's stomach.

"No!" Soul gritted his teeth, but was frozen in place. He would not make it in time… Ryuka was pleased, smiling menacingly.

"Well, I think we can negotiate something…"

"Never in Hell, Witch!" Soul barked, but Ryuka tightened her hand on Maka's stomach, releasing a small spark of wavelength that made Maka jerk in pain, a little blood trickling from her gritted teeth. Soul jumped, feeling the evil energy still seizing his muscles. "What do you want…" he growled reluctantly.

"You," she stated simply. "You will be a great and powerful weapon in the hands of a great miester like myself. Come to me and I will show you power beyond your wildest dreams; being a Death Scythe pales in comparison!" She had definitely caught his attention his shoulders slacked only a fraction. Her hand was outstretched towards him. Maka protested.

"Soul… don't!" She kicked at Ryuka.

"Come to me, Soul, and I will not kill the wretch…" Ryuka took Maka's arm and repositioned her in front with her arm bent back painfully. "She will be allowed to leave this place in one piece." Soul had lowered his eyes. Ryuka waited in silent confidence.

Finally, Soul rose as stepped toward them. Ryuka's grin widened. Maka gasped, fighting back the surprised tears. Ryuka threw Maka violently to the side and held out her hand to Soul. But Soul changed. In as instant he had thrust a blade from his arm at Ryuka, shock staining her face with a splatter of blood.

"I would never betray my miester so easily!" He shouted. His confidence dropped when he realized the strike missed. She had shifted, sending his strike off course and only cutting her a little. Her rage pulsed in the air.

"You have made a mistake that will cost you dearly…" She growled, her voice turned much too deep. Soul could not breathe. Her soul had expanded and enveloped him, shocking him violently with its powerful wavelength. Maka sat up to see Ryuka's soul slowly shift forms with her body. She was transforming! Soul was in complete shock as the woman before him became a grotesque beast, black and scaled from head to toe. "Ryoko, Ryu, Ryoko, Roko…" they heard her chanting. A whip-like tail appeared and struck him across the chest, sending him flying to the far wall with a crash. The head appeared with a smile of bright white fangs. Maka screamed. "I'll start with you!" the new Ryuka roared.

"No!" Soul burst from the rubble and darted to stand between the two. Ryuka stopped and her tail slashed from behind her. It dove into his shoulder, sending him flying again and crushing him to the wall. Blood splattered on Maka's stunned face as Soul hung just inches off of the ground. He screamed.

"Don't like that do you!" Ryuka snarled, "My tail is my most lethal weapon. Not to mention…" She pulsed her wavelength through him, making him cry out and twist compulsively. Maka screamed.

"Noo!" She jumped up only to be knocked away by Ryuka's heavy claws. For a minute, all seemed lost. Soul felt Ryuka's human hand on his heart. She laughed wildly as she partially transformed. Soul gasped and jerked as her hand melded into his chest.

"Aaaauughh! Stop! Please!" He shouted, feeling her deep within him. Unwanted tears welled in his eyes.

"Give me that soul of yours!" She screeched.

"Aaaah!" It felt as if led was pushing in on him. He could not breathe, his head was spinning from blood loss, and he felt useless. Someone…Someone help…His vision was fading…  
A pulse of a completely different sort burst around Ryuka, making her gasp and pull her hand from Soul's chest. Black Star's familiar waves jerked through her and Soul both. For Soul it was a breath of fresh air compared to Ryuka's lightening.

"What is this!" She spun around as Black Star flipped, kicking her in the chin.

"Yahoo!" He shouted, aiming another kick at her face. Ryuka blocked.

"Why you little brat!" She swung at him, but missed by only a hair. She snarled, but Black Star was charging again. "Your foolishness will be the death of you!" She screamed, pulling her tail from Soul's shoulder and attacking Black Star. Her scaled form returned. Maka was there and caught Soul. Relief that flooded him, coupled with the loss of blood, sent him spiraling into dark unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Soul Fight's the Dragon's Madness**

**Chapter 2**

The next thing Soul could remember was waking up in the infirmary, Maka in the bed beside him, Black Star nowhere to be found. The doctor was right there, and the pain had been excruciating. The second thing he remembered was Ami. She came with the nurse and began to help with his shoulder, bandaging and reapplying each day. Once Maka recovered she went back to classes, visiting often. Just the same as it had been with the Medusa incident, Maka had blamed herself.

"Soul!" Ami called as she caught up with him in the hallway.

"Oh, hey, Ami." She trotted up to him, her little sundress fluttering around her legs. She always dressed for summer; sundresses and sandals most days. Today she wore a white dress with a gold belt and a hairpiece that pulled some of her mid-length, semi-curly hair out of her face. He recognized it from a few days ago when she had picked it from a shop window.

"How is your shoulder today?" She asked with a glowing smile, "You look better than yesterday."

"Thanks, yeah, it's not bothering me as much as it has been. We can probably lighten up for a bit on the stretches."

"Good idea, I don't want to make anything worse." Soul scoffed every time she mentioned making it worse; that seemed impossible. They walked a few steps before she said more. "Soul, do you want to talk about last night?" Soul flinched.

"Oh, yeah..."

"You don't have to y'know," they both stopped, and Ami clasped her hands behind her back, "I just want you to know you have people who are here for you. Friends and all." She was so confident in her words. He grinned.

"Thanks, Ami." She smiled, giving a quick and playful bow before darting to her next class, leaving Soul in the hallway alone. The truth was he really had no idea what had happened last night. Some sort of vision, maybe, but so real he could still feel her painful hand in his chest, and on his throat…

The bell rang, sending Soul running down the hall, late again.

Maka was in a better mood today, talking to him about various things before class started. Last night must have broken her focus on the injury. At least, he hoped so. Upset Maka was very unpleasant to live with.

"Oi, Maka," Soul started as the classes were switching around them.

"What…" She mumbled, reading her book casually. Soul had his head in his arms on the desk as he watched Prof. Stein erase the board.

"What do you think…of Ami?" Maka glanced at him.

"She's new isn't she? Just came last year to be nurse's assistant to pay for her classes…I don't know." There was a pause. "Why?" Soul shrugged, feeling a twinge in his shoulder as he did so.

"Just asking." As if on cue, Ami was at the doorway. Soul perked when he noticed her demeanor, she was tense. Very nervous – but why? He watched her until she slid into her seat next to him. "Hey, what's up?" He asked, the concern very apparent in his tone. She gave a quick sigh, adjusting her dress around her legs nervously.

"I-It's probably nothing," She said. Soul did not believe her at all. "…Just, something weird." He wanted her to clear that up, but class was starting again, and she only looked at her book and fidgeted with her hair the entire period.

When the bell rang he was ready, standing only a fraction slower than her. Maka mirrored his concern and they both followed. As if summoned, Dr. Stein called both of them, letting Ami disappear out of the doorway. Soul bitterly waited as Stein informed them that their homework was past due and battle injuries did not excuse them. Maka huffed when Soul coldly left the conversation. She was too studious to ignore the teacher, but he was not.

When he finally caught up with Ami, she was not alone. A group of rowdy boys surrounded her, laughing and joking loudly. Soul clenched his fist, recognizing instantly the situation. Suddenly, one pulled Ami's hairpiece out, making her shout.

"Give that back, please!" Ami yelled, unable to threaten the group. Soul had enough, he surged just as energy reached a peak. A few well-landed punches sent the boys into a frenzy. Soul put himself between them and Ami, backing up and protecting her. They punched and kicked at him like wild animals. Soul heard Maka shout angry threats, sending many of the guys scattering. Soul noticed their surroundings just as a few of the gang lunged one more time. Inadvertently backing up, Ami was thrust back right down a flight of stairs. She yelped and Soul immediately spun to grab her in his arms. They both tumbled down the stairs, hitting the wall at the bottom with a deep thud. The remaining boys, deflated by the violent accident, disappeared without a sound. Soul was still spinning from the fall, lifting himself carefully. He opened his eyes to realize he had landed on Ami. He jumped up.

"Oh, Ami, I'm sorry, I-I…" He stuttered before crumpling back to the ground, his body weak and trembling. His arm throbbed, making him flinch.

"It's okay," Ami grunted as she sat up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Soul spat quickly, "what about you? Are you okay?"

"Of course," She replied, her face flushing for a moment at their proximity, "I'm not the one who was injured to begin with! Soul, you shouldn't have done that." She tried to stand, only to stumble, making Soul start. "Okay, so my leg hurts a little." Soul's face betrayed his thoughts. He stood, lifting her gently and supporting her.

"We had better get you to the nurse's office, then," He said. Before she could protest, he had swung her around him and lifted her up piggy bag style.

"S-Soul!" She said, grabbing his shoulders gently. He was already walking down the hallway. She relaxed when she realized there was nothing she could say to stop him, flushing red.

"Why didn't you tell me about those guys?" Soul asked calmly.

"I…I didn't know what to do. They are just all talk, I thought I would just outlast them." She answered softly.

"That's not how guys work, Ami." Soul felt himself getting worked up and stopped. "They should never have a chance like that again, okay?" Ami nodded and he felt it on his back. He adjusted her in his arms and she flinched, whimpering lightly. He could not help but chuckle.

"A-are you laughing at me?" Her voice squeaked, making him laugh louder. She chuckled at him. "Don't laugh at me!"

"You are just such a weird girl," He laughed, "Not cool at all." She knew he was joking and she slapped him on the back of the head for it, making him stumble. They both laughed again.

"Well you need some more work before you get anywhere near 'cool'!" She mocked his tone. They went back and forth until they reached the nurse's office. Soul set her gently on one of the beds and she mouthed a "thank you" as he backed away.

"And what happened here?" Nygus asked as she rolled up in her chair and began feeling the joints in Ami's leg. Soul briefly explained what had happened. Every flinch was noted by the experienced nurse, who finally began to bandage Ami's knee. "Looks like a pretty good twisted knee," she concluded, "You'll have to stay off of it for a little while to let it heal. I recommend staying here until the end of the day."

"What? No, I can't! I have a test in the next class!" Ami complained.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't let you walk on that leg. You'll just have to"-

"I…I could get her to class and back," Soul interjected, catching both the nurse and Ami by surprise. "I mean, it's not too far, and I'm in the same class." Nygus hesitated for a moment, thinking.

"Alright, I guess that's okay. But back to this bed after the test, got it?" She told Ami.

"Yes ma'am!" Ami said with a fervent nod. She smiled as Soul approached and Nygus returned to her medicine cabinet. "You didn't have to do that," she said. Soul grunted a reply as he once again lifted her onto his back.

Maka stared in confusion when they entered the classroom and silently took their seats. Soul and Maka leaned closer before the teacher had finished sorting papers.

"Ami twisted her knee, so I'm helping her out," Soul explained. Maka nodded an "ooh" and leaned away, waving gently to Ami who smiled in return. The test went smoothly and in thirty minutes Ami was back in the nurse's room.

"Is there anything we can bring you Ami?" Maka asked "You'll be in here for a few hours.."

"No, thank you, you two have done way too much for me already. I'll be out of here in no time." She flashed a brilliant smile. Maka and Soul left and walked by the mission board on their way. Soul could not resist taking a glance, despite his injury. Maka noticed he had stopped.

"Looks like Black Star is back out there," Maka noted, seeing a high level mission with Black Star's claim. Soul chuckled at the idea, scanning the board some more. Everything was going on without them, and Soul was feeling the pressure of falling behind. No training to be done, no missions to be accomplished, and definitely no kishin eggs to obtain. Maka, sensing the impending gloom, changed the subject. Interjecting a question about who would cook tonight successfully diverted Soul's attention from the board. Maka knew better now than to behave the way she had. Soul was really beginning to suffer from not being able to train like everyone else. Even if she were concerned for him and blaming herself for what happened, letting him know that now would only make things worse.

That night was a thin crescent moon night with warm drafts of summer flowing through the buildings. Soul had made ramen with pork while Maka studied for yet another exam. He had just set up a small serving for Maka when darkness blinded him. He froze, his breath held. He could barely recognize the kitchen in the shadows. Everything had fallen eerily silent. It was hotter, too.

As he let out his breath, a wind rumbled behind him and he felt it through his bones. The image of Ryuka's beastly form flashed in his mind. He shivered; the room remained silent, except for the heated wind. He would wake up soon. He did last time. Surely. The beast was in front of him, making him straighten. Everything was different. The room was tight and small with the monster in it. The beast bore her teeth and snarled angrily. Soul stumbled back to avoid her snapping jaws, only to hit his head violently on the kitchen cabinets. Maka ran in when she heard the commotion. With stars flashing in his eyes, Soul realized again that it had been another vision. Maka cleared the large pieces of broken bowl so she could kneel beside him. Soul felt the warmth of a cut from the broken dish. He breathed a curse to himself as he surveyed his shaking arm.

Maka did not have to say anything for her concern to be evident. Soul could not give her an answer as to what had been happening. But things were beginning to get a lot more serious. The dreams after the fight were nothing compared to the reality of the visions he was having now.


	4. Chapter 3

**Soul Fights the Dragon's Madness**

**Chapter 3**

In the morning, Soul had really made no progress. Maka made breakfast, barely saying good morning. Soul decided to take a quick walk to clear his head. He could not shake the feeling that Ryuka had somehow done something the night before last. But what had she done? And how did it work inside of the city? She was definitely alive, of that he was certain, but why had she come back now and what was she up to? Soul sighed, kicking a pebble across the street. He had all questions and no answers. But who could he go to for help? Everyone assumed Prof. Stein did in Ryuka. Case closed. But Soul knew better. She was still after him somehow.

He ended up at the fountain in the middle of the city. People were starting to appear in the streets and some were already heading for Shibusen. Soul subconsciously scanned the crowds for Ami. She would be on crutches if she were out at all. Sure enough, a small dainty figure sat on the side of the fountain, crutches leaning next to her. She was pulling her hair back, gently setting it with a silver comb. Soul smiled. Maybe she would get his mind off things for a little bit.

"Hey, good morning," Soul greeted her with a wave of his hand. Ami smiled brightly.

"Good morning! Come to aid the helpless again, I see," she replied with an old fashion tone and a wave of her hand. He laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah right, don't get used to that," he said, adjusting his shoulders in his jacket.

"So what are you doing out so early?"

"Eh, nothing," he replied, pulling a coin from his pocket and flicking it into the fountain. "What about you?"

"I thought I'd get a head start on getting to class, since I'm a gimp now." She made him laugh again. He was such a different person when Ami was around. He laughed a lot and felt so calm and light. "What?" she asked, making Soul realize he had been staring at her. He flinched.

"Oh, uh, nothing, I just- ah…never mind," Soul sputtered, "I'd better get back so I'm not late to school, or anything…" He trailed off, turning away from Ami to hide his fluster.

"Um, okay," Ami seemed confused, "Well, I'll see you in class then." Soul waved, not risking a goodbye. What was that! He had made a fool of himself! Definitely not very cool at all…

Maka and Soul made it to school right one time, saying nothing about the event the night before.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Maka asked before class had started.

"Who would listen to the idea that she was still alive?" Soul countered.

"I don't know… but we have to try everyone. The survival of a witch like Ryuka could be devastating if it goes unnoticed." Soul nodded. They told the nurse, who directed them to one of the death scythes. It took quite a lot of explaining for Justin to even consider the possibility that Ryuka had survived.

"With such a story as that," Justin said, after Soul and Maka had finished, "I would ask Dr. Stein about his final encounter with Ryuka. He would be able to give you the exact information about that night." Maka nodded. Stein was harder to grab for very long. He taught a class almost every hour.

Soul was silent as Ami massaged his shoulder today. She knew why. It had spread through the school already. The scenery was bland around them, the wind did not blow, and the birds were gone. Ami broke the silence first, barely audible.

"I did some research on this witch…" She started. Soul did not react. "Supposedly, her skill is matter manipulation. She can transform to an extent and melt with other matter. Even… even human bodies." Soul glanced at her from over his shoulder. Her hands stopped on his shoulder blades. "I believe you, Soul. I think she's still alive, and if she is good at this matter manipulation magic, then she would not have to release her soul protect to use some of it." She looked him in the eyes. "I just really don't want you to get hurt…" She trailed off, letting her hands slip down his back and to her lap. He looked away.

"Thanks for the information, Ami," He said, "Maka and I are going to meet up with Prof. Stein at the end of classes to ask him about what happened." He stood and slipped his shirt back on. "See you in class."

The curt response left Ami's face tight with concern. Maka had already been called to Death's office when Soul arrived. He shuffled up to her side.

"I heard about you're report to Justin and Stein today," Death started. Soul remained silent so Death continued. "Your claim that Ryuka could still be alive is a long shot, indeed, but I am intrigued by your persistence." We have decided to send Kid to investigate." Now Soul noticed Death the Kid lounging in his ornate chair with kid weapons by his sides. He stood when mentioned. Soul flinched, jerking his hands from his pockets.

"What!" He shouted. "But Death-sama we-!"

"None of your excuses, Soul" Stein chimed in from behind. Soul twisted around. "Your weakness to Ryuka's abilities is no laughing matter. Sending Kid is a strategic move to counter Ryuka's power."

"How does that make any sense!" Soul retorted, glancing spitefully at Kid as he stood silent.

"Simple!" Death chimed, pointing a large white finger up to interject, "Kid has two weapons who can both sync with their user and with each other, making their fighting skills complex, and hard to counter." Soul growled at their logic, but Maka was nodding slightly, telling that the statement made sense. Frustrated and trapped by their excuses, Soul jabbed his hands back in his pockets and stormed out with a growl. He heard Maka calling his name, but it would not stop him. By the time he hit the back doors he was full sprinting.

Just as Soul's bike screeched a black circle on the concrete out front, he felt a weight rock his bike. Maka's arms latched around his waist.

"What the-!" "Where do you think you're going!" Maka interrupted. Soul clenched his teeth so hard he thought they would crack. But then she leaned closer. "Not without me you don't!" She said over the roar of his bike. Soul jumped, looking back into her powerful green eyes. She smiled, tightening her grip around him. She was right, where would he ever go without her? His grimace softened and with a loud squeal, they sped down the street. They rocketed straight out of town and into the desert just as the sun lit the sky a vibrant copper. And for the first time in a long time, Maka did not start conversation, or dig for a deeper meaning, or mention anything about anything. And Soul did not mind the silence, the pure roar of his bike with the clean country air, and Maka, with her arms around his waist and her head on his back. There it was, the moment he had been really wanting for. Every fiber in his body was at peace, if not over peace and into something greater. He just lived for these moments.

He finally allowed the wheels to slow when the sun sank behind the horizon, but not for thought of returning. Maka's hands had grown lax, and he could only guess she had dozed. He laughed to himself at the thought of having to explain to her the injuries she would have from falling at the speed they were going. The wood line came into view and Soul drifted to a stop. He gently moved Maka's arms and lifted her from the bike, kicking the kickstand while balancing her in his arms. This little skill made him smile again, and when he glanced at Maka, her eyes were opening.

"Wow, did I fall asleep?" She said drowsily. Soul set her feet, but she still leaned on him.

"Haha, yeah," Ah! Not cool! Soul thought before catching himself. He was worried about what to say to Maka, as if it mattered or something.

"Where did you end up driving to?" Maka asked, looking around in the twilight. Soul took a glance too, not really sure how to answer.

"I think I just needed to clear my head. Get away for a while, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know," She smiled at him and took a step back, Soul smiled. They were so different and yet made such great partners. Maka was so studious, upright, and proper, making Soul's laidback and rebellious personality so much more apparent. He was more of a leatherneck than she would ever be, and yet…

"Ehh, sorry I ran out like that earlier," Soul said, easing down against a tree where Maka had sat to fix her windblown hair. Maka finished and looked up at the first stars that were beginning to sparkle.

"That's okay," She replied. Soul waited expectantly for her to continue. "I was pretty surprised, too. It sort of feels like we've both been put on the shelf and out of the way around here," Soul nodded with a cynical grin.

"I can't stand it," but even with those pointed words, Soul's anger had blown away. Now it was just the defeat they had to swallow.

"So we should do something about it," Maka stated flatly. Soul looked at her. She was drawing with her finger in the sand. "They obviously think we are not strong enough to handle Ryuka, but I know we are." She looked up at him. "We just have to prove it!"

Ami knocked lightly on Soul and Maka's apartment door, but the silence dragged on. She fidgeted with her coat a moment longer.

"Ohh… I really hope he's alright…" She mumbled, attempting to knock again. But her strong attitude washed away in the empty silence that was so powerful here. "Okay, just go home, Ami, there is no reason to be butting in at their home over this!" She turned and was just about to leave when a tall woman rounded the corner, startling both of them.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" The lady shrieked when Ami jumped back. "Are you looking for someone?" Well, she seemed friendly enough to Ami, but who was this! Such a curvaceous older woman could not be looking for Maka or Soul. The only thing that came out was jumbled sounds as Ami attempted to explain herself, and the lady tried to calm her. "Maybe we should start again; my name is Blaire!" She jumped into a quirky pose with a lively grin. "What's yours?"

"Um, my name is Ami, I was just checking up on my friends, Soul and Maka," Ami replied finally. Blaire's smile widened.

"Ohh! One of Soul-kun's friends! Nice to meet you!" She threw her hand out and grasped Ami's fervently.

"Ah! So you know them?"

"Yes I do! I'm their cat!"

"Blaire!" Soul was suddenly upon them, forcing space between the lively cat and Ami, who was still reeling from the new-found information.

"S-soul?" Ami stuttered.

"What are you doing, Bl-!"

"Soul-kun!" before Soul could finish Blaire wrapped him in an embrace. A riot of commotion ended only after Maka had shoved Blaire into the apartment and slammed the door. Ami put her hands to her flaming cheeks as Soul coughed and wiped the awkward moment away with a swipe of his hand to his face. Maka was panting angrily, but composed herself after a minute. Ami's mouth hung open, but no words escaped until Maka spoke.

"Ami!" She said with a smile, "I am sorry about that!" Ami laughed it off gently.

"That's okay, I was trying to find you two anyway, so all ended well," she replied, glancing at Soul as she spoke. He was glaring at the door that had begun to make pitiful cat noises. He looked to be feeling better…

"You were?" Maka asked.

"Oh! Uh, yes, I just was worried about you two and had gotten some weird rumors today about all sorts of stuff. I just felt like this would be the best place to find answers."

"Has anything come back about Kid?" Soul asked intently. Ami shook her head.

"Not much. The lair where Ryuka was first was completely destroyed. But that was to be expected really, after all of the damage and publicity after the first incident. Now Kid and the Thompson sisters are following some leads in the neighboring town. Nothing else yet." She shrugged.

"Speaking of last time…" Maka began, "We have not been able to catch Black Star, I wonder if he could tell us anything more."

"From what I heard he was not talking about it." Ami replied.

"Really?" Soul said.

"Yeah, for once you can't hear him shouting down the halls of Shibusen as much. He is really trying to drown himself in missions." Ami finished. Soul had not even thought about Black Star in a very long time. And now that Ami mentioned it he had been eerily absent most days.

"We need to talk to Black Star then," Maka said. Soul nodded, but Ami hesitated.

"You two be careful, alright?" She said. "I just came to make sure you were okay, and I can see in both of your eyes the determination to face this danger." Soul wanted to say something, but Ami was right. She was very good at reading the both of them. She smiled at them. "Be careful. Maybe even let me know before you run off, okay?" Soul smiled back.

"You got it, Ami," He reassured. She slipped back into the dark alley and returned home as Soul and Maka went downtown to Black Star's apartment.

Maka was nervous about what Black Star might have to say, but before she could think of anything reassuring Soul was knocking on Black Star's door. Tsubaki answered, taken by surprise by the unexpected late night visitors.

"Soul? Maka?" She greeted warily.

"Good evening Tsubaki," Maka replied.

"Is Black Star still up?" Soul asked.

"Um I think so, I mean, let me"- But when she turned back into the doorway there Black Star stood, surveying the unexpected visitors at his door.

"Oi, hey Black Star," Soul greeted him with a firm handshake, their usual token. The atmosphere was extremely sober in the dark night air. Each one knew why the duo had come. The silence dragged for a moment before Soul continued. "I need to ask you about that night."

"I know," Black Star replied.

"Please come in," Tsubaki welcomed. The group made their way to the small table. The tension was thick.

"I'm sure you've heard about Kid," Maka started grimly.

"Yeah," Black Star nodded. "He's out there looking for a needle in a hay stack, huh?" Everyone agreed. There was another moment of silence and then he spoke again. "I can tell you, our stories are most likely very similar." His serious tone had them focused on every word. It was very important if he was so somber.


	5. Chapter 4

****I hope you are enjoying the read so far! Now, for a change of pace, we see Black Star's perspective...

**Soul Fights the Dragon's Madness**

**Chapter 4**

BLACKSTAR AND RYUKA

The battle erupted as the second wave of Shibusen warriors burst into the labyrinth beneath the streets. Black Star as Tsubaki surged through the front lines as the ear bud squealed in Black Star's ear.

"Maka and Soul's wavelength are out of control!" The crackling voice informed him. "Get down there and back them up!"

"You got it!" Black Star shouted as he leapt clean over the drones flowing from the doors. He readjusted Tsubaki in his hands before skidding to a stop in front of two large ornate doors. "They must be here." He said.

"Right," Tsubaki agreed, "We will catch the enemy off guard and gain the advantage." Black Star grinned and, with one powerful kick, burst through the two doors. He was ready to shout an acclamation of glory, but it snagged in his throat. Soul's cries of pain drowned out everything.

"Soul!" Black Star dashed forward, barely registering the source of the evil, Ryuka the witch. He spun and, hitting her with his elbow, pulsed a deep and powerful wavelength into her. She shrieked and swiped at him, but Black Star had already twisted to kick her right in the jaw.

"Your foolishness will be the death of you!" She snarled, reaching for him. But Black Star was quick, and had turned, deflecting her hand with his blade and kicking her again in the side. It had little affect now that Ryuka was devoting all of her attention to him. Black Star was laughing.

"You're no match for the godlike Black Star!" He shouted. But his acclamation gave Ryuka enough time to recover her composer. She stood up straight and smiled.

"Is that so?" She said smugly, "Do you even know who I am little hero?" Tsubaki felt the tension in Ryuka's voice, and for the first time since they arrived she and Black Star took a good look at the witch. Black Star was still rattling off threats and a spill about his greatness, but Ryuka was done with his pride. She ran towards him, cutting him off partway. He only had time to throw Tsubaki between him and Ryuka's claws, deflecting only a fraction of her blow. He smashed into the far wall, Tsubaki thrown across the room, and Ryuka's hand around his throat. He grabbed her arm defensively.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted, jumping up to transform into a smoke bomb to give Black Star a window to break Ryuka's grasp and kick her as hard as he could in the stomach. She disappeared into the smoke and Black Star jumped out to the side.

"Tsubaki!" He called. She changed into her shuriken form and he caught her, immediately spinning and throwing her at the disoriented witch, landing the blow. "Yeah!" But Ryuka stood, pulling Tsubaki from her now bleeding waist.

"This is now getting old, brat," Ryuka growled, throwing Tsubaki into the wall. "Ryoko, Ryu, Ryoko, Roko" Black Star's face drained as Ryuka finally revealed her vicious dragon form, growling loudly before swiping her large claws at him, tearing the pillar nearby in two. Black Star was cut off by the dark creature, leaving Tsubaki, now human again, on the other side, unable to help. "How are you without your weapon!" Ryuka roared, lunging for him again, but Black star jumped clear over her, catching Tsubaki as she transformed mid-jump.

"Too slow wi-!" Ryuka's tail sliced through the air and swiped him right out of the air. The wall crumbled as he smashed through. A roar of delight and Ryuka was on top of him, pinning him with her heavy claw. Black Star coughed blood as she pressed him down into the concrete that buckled beneath him.

"You are quick, but not so smart," She growled. "As long as I've got you pinned, I can have my way. And as for your weapon!" She tore Tsubaki from Black Star's groping hands. He was losing his breath under the pressure, and was sure a couple of his ribs were broken.

"Ts-Tsubaki!" He gasped. Ryuka shocked her wavelength through Tsubaki, forcing her back into her human form before throwing her into the wall. Tsubaki fell to the floor unconscious.

"It is a shame that weapons and miesters depend so heavily upon each other," Ryuka said, transforming back into her human form. Black Star tried to jump back, but jolted as his ribs protested. Ryuka was there in an instant, picking him up by his sleeveless shirt and thrusting him against a pillar. "But I like you, kid. You have energy and spunk." Black Star felt her electric wavelengths already, and knowing what was coming he kicked, but was taken by surprise by her dodge and approach. She was on top of him now, her lips on his throat. He froze, stunned. "You will learn how to be a little more cautious when dealing with a woman..." She brushed her lips on his neck, sending her static into his skin. His body twitched and he jerked, attempting to pull her away. She grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

"Stop! Stop it!" Black Star shrieke, writhing as she did it again, this time the discomfort was more like lightening, jerking his body rigid.

"It is amazing that such a weak point is so exposed!" Ryuka gave a sinister laugh as she surveyed Black Star's hate-filled eyes. "This has been fun, Black Star." She said quietly. "But my time has come to end this fight." She placed her hand on his chest and stabbed her energy into him. He is sure he yelled, but the blood was rushing to his head, drowning everything else. Next thing he knew he was on the ground, Ryuka a few steps away with her hand smoking, a grimace staining her face. He smiled.

"What's the matter," he said with a raspy voice, "Can't handle my greatness?" He coughed, but stood with help of the pillar. Ryuka was surprised. In an instant she had reared back and shot a powerful ball of magic. He dodged, but the pillar exploded, sending the ceiling down on Black Star. The pain grew like a flame, first from his leg and up his side. He coughed as the smoke cleared, and he saw the blood by his hands with help from a shaft of light coming from a crack in the heavy rubble. He thought he could hear Ryuka laughing, or Tsubaki shouting, or Maka maybe? He pushed up, attempting to roll the heavy stone from his back, but it was no use. Instead, he cried out in pain, realizing something was terribly wrong with his side. The light was dim, but he could slowly move his hand down to the bottom of his ribs. There a long metal rod was jutting through his shirt. He gasped, shocking himself with pain. Another shout escaped as the pain intensified. He slammed his head against the stone to help clear it of the pain.

"Tsubaki!" He called. Nothing but silence returned. His mind raced. How much of the room collapsed? Was Soul okay? Where was Tsubaki? He worked up his strength again and gave a powerful heave, shifting the heavy rubble. It lifted, then toppled backwards, pulling its metal rod with it. Black Star could not tell if it was the sudden burst of light and fresh air or the removal of the rod that had knocked him unconscous, but the next thing he knew was waking up in the hospital bed next to his comrades.

"Turns out only half of the building had collapsed." Tsubaki added when Black Star had finished his story. "Professor Stein came before Ryuka could finish the rest of us off, but she did not fight for long."

"If I could have landed a blow at all she would have been finished!" Black Star slammed his fist to the table, frustrated by the sobering results of the fight.

"So that's it?" Soul asked. Tsubaki nodded.

"I have a score to settle with that witch," Black Star growled. Soul nodded.

"You and me both," He said. The boys made eye contact and smiled at each other. They all seemed to breathe a bit easier now that the story had been told. Soul stared out the window with a grave expression. "So it wasn't Stein who defeated her, she retreated," He said. Tsubaki shook her head.

"But we cannot really count the victory," She said, "We were lucky that Black Star's soul wavelengths were so strong, or she might have…" She trailed off, glancing at Black Star, who was looking away. Maka sighed.

"So how can we beat a witch that is so powerful?" She asked no one in particular. It seemed to her that sending Death the Kid was not such a bad idea after all.

As Maka and Soul walked back they kept the mood relatively quiet. But the peace was broken by an explosion of noise. Gunshots firing sent both kids against the wall, Soul backing Maka into a corner to defend her as she screamed in surprise.

"Gunshots!" She questioned as the night drew silent again. With a shock, Soul realized the shots had come from where Ami lived. He ran, leaving Maka shouting in protest.

"Be okay, Ami. Be okay!" He rounded the corner and slid to a halt. A man stood with his gun glinting in the moonlight, aiming straight at the quivering body of Ami backed against a wall. She was whimpering, but the enraged man was not listening to her pleas.

"Where is he!" the man shouted. "God, just tell me!"

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Ami cried, turning her powerful eyes to the man, pleading. Soul acted without thinking. He ran in, shouting and shouldering the man in the ribs. The gun went off and Ami screamed, but Soul was not done. He changed his arm into a scythe and pinned the man to the ground, kicking the gun from his hand. The man was suddenly weak, and trembling like Ami, throwing Soul's momentum.

"Wh-Who are you!" The man shrieked.

"I've got the same question for you!" Soul growled. The man looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry! I have to find this person! My son…he's in danger if I don't!"

"What?" Soul was stunned. How did that justify the danger he had put Ami in? Suddenly, the man's courage returned, and he threw Soul off with a heavy shove and pointed his gun shakily at Soul.

"I need to know where the dragon boy is," He said as calmly as he could with his shaking voice.

"What the-?" Soul's mind was racing. But the next move was decided for him as Maka ran up.

"Soul!" She called, jumping to kick the man in the side of the head. Soul lunged with his scythe arm and sliced the falling gun in two. They stood together, but Soul was hesitant to change. He had not done so since the accident on doctors orders.

"You need to explain yourself before this ends badly for you." She demanded.

"I-I am sorry, I was sent to find someone for a witch who can't enter Death City," The defeated man explained.

"What!" Maka and Soul said in unison. Before anyone else could respond, a faint cough caught Soul's attention. He twisted around to find Ami crumbled and bleeding.

"Ami!" He rushed to her side. Ami gave a faint smile.

"I'm sorry…" She said faintly. Fear gripped Soul.

"We've got to get you some help!" He replied. Ami grabbed his arm as he picked her up. Maka and Soul had both let their attention slip for a moment too long, and the cold-footed assailant made a break for it. Maka jerked, as if she wanted to pursue, but Ami's weak whimper of pain brought her back. She was clinging to Soul, looking pale and fragile with red staining her clothes. Soul's face had also gone white, an air of panic across his face.

"We should take her to Professor Stein," Maka said, "He's the only one that will be up this late." Soul nodded. As they ran, Soul's heart was pounding. He was useless when it came to first aid, and fear was gripping him. By the time they got to Stein's house, Ami was completely silent. Stein was surprised by the presence of his students, but his calm demeanor did not waver as he directed the trio inside.

The room they entered was spacious and well lit with a simple bed in the middle. This is where Soul set Ami, assuming this was the laboratory, airing the scene with a sanitary glow. Ami was awake, but barely, clinging tight to Soul's sleeve.

"So what happened here?" Stein asked, surveying Ami's injuries.

"She was shot by a man sent by a witch," Soul said, out of breath by the sprint.

"We can only guess it was Ryuka," Maka added. Stein was sobered by the mention of the now infamous witch. He sent them out, and Soul unwillingly released Ami's grasp. She watched until the door closed behind them.

Soul sat on a nearby couch and Maka followed suit.

"She'll be okay, Soul," She comforted, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Yeah," Soul agreed, "What is really bothering me is that man."

"It makes sense that Ryuka wouldn't be able to come herself, but apparently she has a lot of influence somewhere else."

"I really wish we could have gotten that man to say something useful."

"Me too…"


	6. Chapter 5

**Soul Fights the Dragon's Madness**

**Chapter 5**

Soul awoke to dim sunlight breaking through the window. His head rested on top of Maka's, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The crick in his neck panged as he sat up, stretching as best he could without waking Maka. The entire building appeared to be sleeping. He thought of Ami. How was she? He wondered. Maka stirred and Soul took his chance to readjust and leave her resting on the couch. The door to the lab was open, but Ami was not there. Instead, Soul found her outside. He smiled. Of course, she would be outside.

"Oi, good morning Ami," He greeted with a smile. She spun, grinned, and ran to give him a hug. Soul stumbled, taken off guard by her energy. "Oh! Okay," He chuckled.

"Good morning, Soul," She stepped back, still grinning.

"How are you?" He asked, glancing at her side where the bullet had hit.

"I'm okay," she said, "Professor got me all stitched up in no time." Her smile faded when she saw Soul's expression. "This wasn't your fault, Soul." She said softly.

"Don't kid yourself, Ami," He replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. "That man was after me, y'know." Ami was silent for a moment.

"I…"

Stein appeared at his doorstep.

"Good to see you up and about, Ami-chan," He said, "Maka?" He asked Soul.

"Still asleep on the couch," He replied, "Sorry for not heading home last night."

"Not a problem. Actually I'm glad you are here, I was wanting to as you about your visions." Soul turned away, disappointed by the sudden change in topic.

"Ehh, I haven't had anything happen in a while," He mumbled.

"What would you say the theme was?" Stein persisted. Ami watched Soul with a worried expression. Soul was getting defensive.

"They were all about Ryuka, and her stabbing me," Soul answered quickly. "And if we're on the topic of questions, what happened between you and Ryuka that night?" His voice was rising, but Stein was silent, his glasses glaring to block his eyes. Soul gritted his teeth. "Why is everyone so quiet! I have a right to know, and"-

"Nothing," Stein said sternly. Soul flinched. "She was exhausted by the fight she had put out for both you and Black Star. Seeing both of you in that condition, I had no choice but to let her escape." Soul looked to the ground. Ami had turned away, knowing this was not her conversation. The silence dragged on. Soul had not even thought of the fact that both he and Black Star were so severely injured that fighting Ryuka too long would have put them in danger. But to let a witch get away, that was a familiar story to Soul. Medusa had caused the same situation years back.

"The discovery of another powerful witch has definitely changed the mood of Shibusen," Stein said, turning to the sun that was laughing high in the sky. "We all need to be much more cautious." He added, looking sideways at Ami. She nodded.

"Am I good to go, Professor Stein?" She asked. Stein scratched his head as he stretched backwards.

"Ahh, I guess so," He answered. "Just keep an eye on everything and don't exert yourself." Ami nodded. "Make sure she makes it back to her room, Soul?" Soul would not make eye contact, but nodded and walked with Ami away from Stein's house.

They walked a long while in silence. Soul could not tell if Ami was waiting or just not wanting to speak. He tried to think of something to say, but his blood was still boiling. I've got to keep cool! He thought to himself, but Ami was still the first to speak.

"Did you know my parents were weapons?" She started. Soul looked up.

"What? Really?"

"Mm," She nodded, clasping her hands together. "They thought I would get some weapon ability too, but I don't have any of it. They were never upset because of it, but it did make me sad that the weapon ability in my family had somehow just disappeared." Soul did not know what to say, so he just nodded. "I'm not saying it's a sad story, because I decided to make the better of it." She looked at him with a smile. "I actually got my grandmothers passion for therapy and medicine, and growing up with weapons in the family gave me valuable experience." She stopped walking. "You have had it rough these past months, I know. But think of it more as a challenge than a defeat. You have been through more than any other weapon can probably even imagine at your age. That has got to count for something!" Soul was staring at her in surprise. He was frozen for a moment, but cracked up at the thought. He and Ami both laughed. He sighed.

"You're right, Ami," He said with a sigh. "It sure does make me cooler!" She laughed again. They took the long way with Ami's persistence, passing by Death City's park and water fountain, where Ami tossed a coin into the sparkling water.

"Can never be too sure!" she said with a grin.

"You should wish for safety!" Soul said, implying the cast she had been in for her ankle not a week before. Soul watched as she laughed again. He could not help but smile. It was not hard to see her light, glowing from her every action. Being shot had not dampened her spirits one bit, and as always, her smile was like the sunshine that fed her joy even more. She made Soul forget about his situations in the real world. Today was a Saturday within the week of Mondays he had been having.

By the time the exhausted sun began to sink, Soul and Ami sat on a balcony above the sloping rooftops of the western city. Soul hung one foot down and pushed his hands in his pockets. They had spent the whole day talking and laughing, and the silence was one of peace and rest. He thought back to occasions during the day where he had really thought hard about this moment. Thoughts of how cool he was to be in these last few minutes of their day. Tonight he would be back in his apartment with Maka- wherever she was now- and Ami back in hers.

"I hope you don't think me strange for telling you about my family," Ami started. "I am not the kind of girl to be put down by stuff like that."

"I know that," Soul replied with a grin. "You have proven that ever since I met you." Ami smiled, but kept her eyes to the sun.

"I try to be the person who doesn't let my relationships suffer. That is what is most important to me." She looked at Soul. He nodded. When the stars finally began to sparkle, the two headed back. Soul walked Ami back to her apartment and paused at the door.

"Maka and I are planning to leave tomorrow night to hunt down Ryuka," He said, "Even if Death disapproves." Ami gave a curt nod, knowing that was the plan by the look in his eyes. "But we wanted to train a little first, after school. Would you come? Just to make sure…"

"I will be there," Ami replied with a smile. As the door closed behind her, Soul smiled.

Class the next day was excruciating. Soul and Maka were so preoccupied by their plan they heard nothing during classes. They constantly made eye contact, the seriousness of the situation sinking in with every passing minute. Finally the final bell rang and both scythe and miester darted from the classroom. They found Ami waiting by the front gate, leaning on the wall. She smiled.

"You two ready for this?" She greeted happily. Soul grinned wide.

"Couldn't be more ready." He said. Maka nodded and all three headed out into the park, where the trees would hide them from curious shibusen professors and students. Ami began by massaging Soul's shoulder.

"It feels better than it has in weeks," Soul said as Ami pulled his arm back gently.

"Being able to transform partially yesterday was a good sign, but it was your other arm." Maka stated. Ami nodded.

"Right," she stood. "Try changing just your arm first, then we'll go from there." Soul stood, and with little effort his arm changed into a blade. He flinched.

"A little weird," He said, "But fine." Ami was hesitant, but Maka was confident.

"Alright, let's do this, Soul." He nodded and jumped. With a flare of sparks he transformed and landed in Maka's hands.

The weapon form felt tight, and Soul instantly noticed the strain of not having changed in so long. He kept aware of his shoulder, but everything was working great.

Soul stood in his familiar black room, the low blue candlelight flickering onto the piano.

"Wow, never thought I would miss this place…" Soul mumbled, touching his fingers to the dusty piano. He could hear little Oni's snapping fingers before he turned. There he was, the little red demon twisting and dancing, as if Soul had never left. "I will never miss you." Soul stated.

"What a pleasure to have you back, Soul-kun! It has been so long!" The demon greeted.

"Tsk, whatever…"

"How are you doing, Soul?" Ami asked. Soul smiled to himself.

"Perfect!" Soul said. Maka smiled.

"Great!" She said. Ami still wore a concerned expression, but she smiled as well. But it was as if the switch had been turned as soon as they all relaxed. Maka jerked as Soul's wavelength rippled unexpectedly.

"Gah!" Soul jolted.

The black room pulled him in, but everything was silent. The little Oni sat in the chair like a ragdoll, his eyes staring skewed down to the ground.

"Oni?" Soul called. No response. His heart rate climbed. "What the hell is it this time, demon?" He asked again. A laugh rippled from the shadows. Soul turned and backed away slowly as Ryuka walked from the darkness, a smug smile staining her face.

"What a pleasant room you have here," She said softly.

"What is this!"

"I may not have you completely, but I will take what I can get!" She lunged for Soul, slamming him across the piano bench and onto the keys, banging out a discarded mangle of notes. She wrapped her claws around Soul's neck as he writhed under the witch's weight, kicking the piano bench away that lay at his feet.

"You…can't win here!" Soul gasped, trying to defeat the new phantom. Ryuka only responded with a primal screech, clenching her grasp tighter.

"Gck!"

"Soul? Soul!" Ami ran up to the silent weapon. Maka was on the ground there as well, pleading with her eyes for an answer, clenching tight to the weapon. They only panicked for a moment before Maka spoke.

"I think it's Ryuka!" She said urgently. He did not shock her as much now. "Maybe…" She closed her eyes and attempted to resonate her wavelength with his, spreading her wavelength into the weapon. Ami remained silent, focusing intently for signs of life.

Soul felt a familiar twinge. Maka? Ryuka had felt it too, getting more feral as the seconds passed.

"Suffocate little soul!" She screamed. Soul was struggling to pull her hands off his neck, gasping for every taste of air he could get. "Graaahh, this is not working fast enough!" She released Soul's neck and he crumbled to the ground, panging more jumbled notes.

Maka flinched at the new shock, but did not let go. She was in full swing now, beginning to glow and allowing the energy to reverberate.

Soul was gasping, but he still struggled in vain to push the approaching witch away again. She pinned him to the ground and revealed her new weapon, a broken candle stand. Soul's heart jumped to his throat.

"You're insane!" He cried, catching her wrist as she drove it towards him.

"Soul!" He heard Maka's voice ring. "Soul!" Soul strained to reach her wavelength with his, but Ryuka was strong.

"Maka!" He shouted. Ryuka began to fade.

"No! Aauuugh!" She reared back and drove again, but she was getting weaker and weaker, until, like a bad transmission, she faded, dropping the candle stand beside Soul. He breathed a heavy sigh and went limp for a moment, panting as he reached out of Maka's familiar wavelength.

Maka's face lit up as Soul came back to reality.

"Soul!" She said happily.

"Ah, yeah, I'm still here," Soul said a bit too wearily.

"Change back, please," Ami requested softly. He was happy to oblige, caught off guard by Ami as she wrapped him in a hug immediately.

"God, Soul, please don't do that again," She mumbled into his jacket. Soul put his hand to her back.

"It's alright, Ami, I only had to do that once," He assured, looking up at Maka. His expression betrayed his words. He and Maka both knew that until Ryuka was finally done in, this would not stop.


	7. Chapter 6

**Soul Fights the Dragon's Madness**

**Chapter 6**

Soul and Maka made quick preparations for their trip, waiting for the night to conceal their departure. Ami had come back with them to their apartment, hesitant to see them leave. When Ami had left the kitchen for a moment, Maka grinned at Soul.

"Is there something going on here that I should know about?" She teased. Soul flinched.

"What? I-uh"- No excuses! He was caught.

"I know she likes you, and you spent that whole day with her yesterday," Maka added, letting the jocular tone fade from her voice. Soul glanced away.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm not sure. She is really nice, and I spent all day with her and it was great." A silence crept in for a couple of minutes. Soul wasn't sure how Maka would take his affections towards Ami, so he had been downplaying it slightly to keep the sparks down, but she had known this whole time. That did explain why she had little objection to all of the time spent apart.

"Well, a word of advice," Maka stood, "It would be good to give her a little reassurance that this just isn't some game." And then she walked to her room to change. Soul watched her until she shut the door. Soul knew he was interested in Ami, but he had never really thought of a girl like that since…well, since he had wrestled with his feelings for Maka. They had such a close relationship it was bound to happen. Emotions had flared up within him, and for the first time, he was attracted to his partner.

Soul had wanted more than anything to put those feelings to rest as soon as they arose. Maka was his partner, but not like that! They were friends to the end and their relationship would have only been complicated more by romantic feelings. Finally, as Soul got used to his role as Maka's scythe, the feelings passed like a season. Now Ami had come along and Soul felt drawn to her. He was fascinated by her in ways he could not have imagined, but more than that she had become such a close friend over these past months.

All too soon, night had fallen, and all three stood on the edge of Death City. Soul sat on his bike as Maka got on. Ami stood beside him, her eyes darting everywhere but to his own. He was looking at her though, studying the worry staining her face.

"You two be careful okay?" Ami said to Maka. The miester grinned confidently.

"Don't you worry, Ami," Maka replied.

"We will be back in no time, promise," Soul added. Ami's eyes locked with his. The feeling arose deep within Soul again just like the sunset the day before. He knew she cared for him more deeply than most. He leaned to her and kissed her softly. His heart raced. "Promise," he repeated softly. Ami smiled such a sweet smile, her eyes sparkling.

With a roar Soul revved the motorcycle and tore out of town, watching Ami wave in his rearview mirror. He smiled. What a move! He had no idea where that had come from, but it set him on a high. It was just what the doctor had ordered to clear his mind of all doubt.

Soul and Maka had driven quite a way before he leaned back and broke the silence.

"So where exactly are we going, Maka?" He asked.

"Well, Kid had gone to Germany to follow up on some leads," Maka answered, "But I was reading the reports and he only found abandoned caverns there. I'm thinking we need to head even farther north, where the Nordic countries would worship a dragon-woman as more of a goddess than a Kishin." Soul nodded. That was still a good drive, but using their soul's to fly would lead shibusen right to them. That is, if they had been found out.

Finally, after two days of travel, they reached the coasts of Nordic country. The chill was sharp in the wind as snow began to float down. They asked around, letting Maka's research be their main guide. Soon they had found a steady flow of information about some new oppression that had been staining small village near the coastline.

"It's just terrible," a older man commented, handing Maka a steaming cup of coffee from his vending cart. Maka thanked him silently as he went on. "The new governor is more of a dictator, demanding the oldest son of the families who cannot pay the outlandish taxes that are charged. There is no need for such oppression here!"

"We're here to stop a witch named Ryuka, could that be the new tyrant you are describing?" Maka asked. The man thought a moment.

"I'm not too sure on the name," He answered, "But she is a frightening woman for sure, commanding an army of drones to do her dirty work. I'm afraid she is starting to get hold of more villages by the day." The two thanked the man and paid him for the warm drinks.

"Sounds like a match all right," Soul said.

"It does. But how will we get to her without the force we had on our side last time?" Maka's question stopped them both in the snowy street. They had been in league with Black Star, Tsubaki, Stein, and Marie, not to mention an entire squad of Sid's elite soldiers. Now they stood alone, without a distraction or formidable force of any kind.

"We will just have to do it ourselves," Soul said finally, "I mean, we've defeated witches before, how is this different!" He gave a laugh. Maka smiled at his confidence, but really, she was nervous about the ordeal now that they had found Ryuka.

The snow had really begun to fall by the time Maka and Soul had reached the small village. A small woman welcomed them into her inn at the outskirts of town. Maka stepped into the door shivering while Soul thanked the woman.

"What in the world are you two doing out in this storm?" The little woman fretted, wiping the snow from Soul's shoulder, which she reached only by stretching. It crossed Soul's mind that he had grown a bit taller since last he checked.

"We did not know it would g-get that bad," Maka answered, rubbing her arms as she stepped toward the fire in the hearth. The inn was cozy, only able to hold ten people or so, and the front room was small and warm, filled with heavy furniture.

"Oooh, get those wet clothes off of you, child!" The lady shuffled to Maka and pulled her jacket off as Soul hung his coat on a hook. "A north storm is no place for travelers, especially not this night. Good thing you found Yama's inn." After she was finished fussing and getting Maka and Soul warm, Yama sat in her chair next to the fire. "What a surprise," she said with a smile, taking in the two kids. "What do I owe this interesting turn of events?" Maka looked up at her.

"We are here looking for someone," She said carefully. Yama shook her head.

"There hasn't been any other strangers come through this way in some time."

"It isn't a friend, we have come to find the witch Ry"- Yama stood with such force her chair screeched the floor, silencing Maka.

"Not another word." Yama stated quietly. The crackle of the fire filled the silence, but no one moved. Soul's eyes were locked on Yama. His pulse pounded. Was she with Ryuka? His hands turned to fists in front of the fire. Maka was silent and stone still. Almost a minute passed and a bead of sweat rolled on Soul's forehead. Finally, Yama stared deep into Maka's eyes, as if she was trying to speak without words. Soul wanted to move, but he was watching Maka too, and she was not wavering.

"Yama-sama…." Maka said finally, her tone barely above a whisper. Yama stepped closer. Soul stood to his feet. Maka did not move.

"This is not a subject strangers should be talking about." Yama's voice was slow and heavy.

"We are no strangers to this topic," Maka replied with the same slow determination. Suddenly little Yama seemed taller, stronger, and much more intimidating as her steely blue eyes turned on Soul. The sweat rolled down to his chin. Could she see the damage within him? He could not tell.

"Many days this terror has been upon us," Yama said gruffly, "All darkness, never day anymore." Her eyes flashed back to Maka. "Kids. Now kids have come looking for trouble." Maka stood.

"We have come to end it," She said.

"Many have tried. Our small village is turning to a ghost town because of courage like yours." Yama's face was bitter now. "Many children…have lost their lives to this dragon, but nothing ever changes. She spreads her anger like a disease, and people cannot escape. We cannot escape…"

"We know how strong she is." Soul added, "And we know we can take her down." Yama gave them both a long, deep look over.

"You both have very strong spirits," She said, "And I am not one to stop up pure courage, even if it will lead to destruction."

Their luck was really pulling them through. But the evening was bitter in Soul's mouth with the end of the conversation still ringing in his ears. The innuendo was that the old lady had been told to report strangers. Good faith was all they had to go on. Soul shut the door to his small room, standing in the shadows for a moment. The bedroom was small and chilled, with every surface either wood or fur. The thought crossed his mind to go find Maka in the neighboring room and insist on staying together. No, he shook the thought from his head. That is an ordeal he would much rather avoid. Especially…Ami's face glowed through his mind. Getting back to Death City had never felt more important. Ami had stood at the edge of town in that glowing street lamp until the motorcycle had vanished over the horizon. Once Soul got into the thick blanketed bed it was only minutes before he was asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Soul Fights the Dragon's Madness**

**Chapter 7**

Soul jumped up, wide awake. A dream? No. A sound! He flew out of his bed and threw his door open, only to be confronted with a young girl swinging something wildly. When it smashed across his head he realized it was a chair. Soul thudded to the ground, his vision spinning. Now he could hear Maka shouting in the next room.

"Maka!" Soul shouted. Maka became louder when she heard his voice, but another chair came smashing down onto his head. The girl was sating something to Soul in a high frantic tone, but black muted everything. He could hear breathing and felt the tight ropes binding him to the railing in the hallway. The girl was close by, and when Soul opened his eyes she began to tremble. Soul got a good look at her now, and assumed that she was the granddaughter of the old lady of the inn. Her hair was long and black, and her shoulders were wrapped in a fur. She held the leg of the broken chair in her shaking hands, and Soul assumed the dark stain was from his pounding head. Soul glanced to the door of Maka's room that was cracked open. The conversation inside was too low for him to understand.

"What the heck is going on here?" Soul asked demandingly.

"We are saving my brother," She replied, "Ryuka-sama said…she said if we bring her Shibusen students we can get one person back…" tears began to run down her cheeks. The conversation was building volume in the other room, and Soul could tell this was not going to end well. But they could not be delivered to Ryuka's front door by this duo. Soul took a breath, and with one swift motion he changed his arm and cut the ropes. Before the girl could even shout he had shoved past her and kicked through the door. The old woman was standing by Maka's bedside, where his miester was bound. Maka began to kick and jerk.

"Soul! Hurry! Soldiers will be here any second!"

"Right!" Soul jumped for the bed, but the old lady swerved into his path, swinging a cane wildly.

"No! You two need to behave!" She shrieked.

"Get out of my way, geezer!" He out swerved her, taking a swipe from her cane before slicing Maka's restraints. A crash of glass and they both made their escape. They ran for quite some time before Maka stopped for breath. Soul was gasping too, his head pounding from all of the hits.

"Are you okay, Soul?" Maka asked between breaths. Soul nodded.

"Just a headache. What now?" he asked. The sun was just coming up, but clouds made the morning dark and cold. Soul could feel the chill all too well through his thin clothes.

"Crap!" Maka exclaimed rubbing her arms, "How long will we last with no jackets?" A moment of silence before Soul stood straight and replied.

"Well, I have an idea, but you're not going to like it," He said. Maka looked long into his eyes before he spoke again.

The town hall was completely transformed by the evil presence of Ryuka and her growing force. There was a gathering of people at the base of the steps. Above them a platform had been built with a thrown for Ryuka, where she lounged there, staring down at the growing crowd. The cold had changed her outfit, making it more conserved and layered. There was also a crescent shape of people standing behind her, their dark capes making a solid line, their heads bowed to conceal their faces. After the crowd had all arrived, even the grandmother and her granddaughter trailing behind, Ryuka stood and stepped to the edge of the platform. As if on cue, one man stepped forward.

"Good morning, Ryuka-sama," He shouted up the steps. Ryuka let a smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"Good morning, Mayor." Her eyes wandered over the crowd. "Where is the tribute?" Her voice growing colder. "It is the end of the moon."

"Y-yes, Ryuka-sama…" His countenance faltered as a boy stepped from the crowd.

Soul glanced up from under the dark hood across the line of people. His heart was still racing from their intense infiltration plan, but he had lost sight of Maka in the confusion. The loud bells that had signaled this gathering had sent the entire compound scrambling.

The boy was slowly climbing the steps, despite the protest from a mother down below.

"This is wrong…" Soul whispered to himself. _Where are you Maka?_ He searched again, but it was no use. The commotion down in front was taking all of his attention. The boy was now standing before Ryuka, who inspected him. She tore his jacket away and revealed the unexpected.

"What kind of mockery is this?" Ryuka asked loudly. The crowd gasped when they realized a girl stood before the dragon witch. A murmur rippled through the caped crescent, and some glances passed between them.

"Ry-Ryuka-sama… I can expl"-

"Mayor, you know that this is not the agreement." Ryuka's fist clenched. "What could possibly warrant such an insult!" the girl seemed very small now as she sought an escape from the pedestal.

"We have no other boys! You have taken them all!" The mayor shouted, unable to resist mounting a couple of steps. Ryuka was furious. She shot her glare to the trembling girl and struck her without warning. Soul gasped as a splatter of blood hit the ground. The crowd began to wail. Soul's pulse began to pound as he searched again for Maka. This time it was easier. Maka's face was shocked as she revealed herself on accident. Soul stared hard at her from across the arch of people until she finally turned to him. With a nod they both knew it was time. Ryuka was completely distracted; in fact, she was rearing up to strike the girl again.

Maka leapt to meet Soul halfway. He transformed, and with a short dash Maka leapt into the air above Ryuka, the witch turned in surprise and the entire arena erupted with shocked shouts and screams.

"RYUKAA!" Maka yelled, swinging down hard. Ryuka barely slipped out from under the assault, but Maka managed to separate the witch and the girl. As soon as Maka turned to Ryuka the girl scurried down the steps and into the crowd. The crescent of bodies surrounded Maka, but Ryuka waved them back.

"So you have finally come," She said with regained composure.

"Witch Ryuka, we are here to collect your soul!" Maka said. Soul felt Ryuka's strange presence within him. He swallowed back his fear. He cannot hesitate now, this may be there only chance. Maka tightened her grip as Ryuka began to mumble her incantations. A deep purple energy burst from her hands, forming a gaping dragon's maw. Maka tumbled out of way, leaping to engage. Ryuka blocked with her arm and the armor below her cape. Soul snarled at the calm smirk on Ryuka's face.

"Maka, we need to step it up!" He said. Maka nodded.

"Soul resonance!" They both shouted. Their souls launched up and Soul burst into witch hunter mode. He felt a twinge in his shoulder, but pushed it away. It was too late to stop now, and he had other things to deal with. The little demon within him was overall pretty silent except for one statement.

"Soul-kun," He cooed, "She is offering such power…" Soul jerked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Soul asked.

"With your black blood, and this power she was given, there is no one that can stop you." Soul clenched his teeth.

"No way." He growled. Despite his adamant refusal, he could still feel the electricity in his veins. His eyes locked with Ryuka and he could tell she was intentionally jabbing him. His anger swelled. Both students shouted as they charged. The attack was strong and Ryuka's smile vanished as she jerked her head back and grabbed the curved blade. Strands of hair fell where the scythe had grazed her bangs. She snarled, but Maka was still shouting. She pulled back and swung again. This time Ryuka dove low and avoided the high slice. She came up next to Maka and pulsed her dark waves through her.

Both Maka and Soul went sliding, but Soul fought to stay in weapon mode. Relaxing for one second sent him into his vulnerable human form. Maka coughed, but staggered to her feet, Soul still tight in her grasp. Ryuka's hands were smoking from the contact with the Witch Hunter. She was not smiling anymore.

"You are both so much braver." She stated almost too low for them to hear. "It seems the past few months have changed you both. Maka did not reply. She did not want to grant the witch a conversation, but now the ball was in Ryuka's court. Maka had utilized the surprise attack, and despite it not going very well, they were now standing face to face with their enemy. There was nothing more to do but wait for her attack.

"Are you alright, Maka?" Soul asked. Maka nodded.

"Yeah," She mumbled. Soul was aching from the pulse of wavelength, and his arm was wailing at him now. He stretched a little, but was afraid to mess anything up. Finally Ryuka moved, stepping closer.

"You two are in way over your heads," She said, her voice boiling with anger, "Two little students on the stage of something much bigger than both of you combined. Did you think by surprising me that you would stand a chance?" Her voice was rising fast. "I have lived five of your lifetimes!" She was in range. Maka swung hard, nailing the witch right under the ribs. Soul and Maka both were surprised she had not dodged as blood spattered them. But Ryuka was not impressed. Her true form had begun to show itself, and her wide smirk told Maka the injury was nothing. Maka pulled to retreat, but a clawed hand clutched the scythe.

"Ah!" Maka jerked again, trying to free Soul from her grasp, but Ryuka had grown too much, and lifted Maka off of the ground before flinging her from the weapon.

"Maka!" Soul called as his miester slid to the edge of the arena. Was this it? Was this the final battle? The crowd had become sparse as the battle raged, but now, there was an eerie silence as the situation sunk in. Ryuka's claws tightened around Soul in his scythe form, and before he could transform, or even think, there was a bolt of electricity pulsing through him. Paralyzed. His mouth gaped with no sound. Maka was shouting, and running towards Ryuka, but the witch swung the scythe and caught her just under the ribs with a blunt strike, sending her tumbling across the stone again. Ryuka was grinning as she returned focus to Soul.


	9. Chapter 8

**Soul Fights the Dragon's Madness**

**Chapter 8**

Ami punched at the bag in the weight room. The sun was gleaming brightly through the long windows of the castle-style school, lighting everything in bright gold. Ami barely made the bag shake, but she continued to pound until beads of sweat formed on her brow. Weak. She was so weak! Another swift punch but this one slid off the side of the bag, landing her flat on the floor. Everyone was so strong, she felt so helpless around them. Her mood was still plummeting when she heard muffled laughter behind her. She twisted around to see Black Star at the doorway. When he saw her turn he could not contain himself anymore and burst out laughing. Ami's face flushed red as she shot to her feet.

"What's so funny!" She squeaked. He laughed harder. "She fumed, waiting for him to control himself. He had been working out as well, he was stripped to his workout wear and had a towel draped around his neck. Finally he looked up, wiping tear from his eye.

"I have never seen you in here before, and now I know why," He said, deteriorating back into his chuckles. Ami turned and began to storm off. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry, no need to be fussy." The grin was still wide across his face, but he approached her with a friendly tone. "What re you doing in here anyways?" Ami studied his intentions, but relaxed.

"I just…needed something to do, and since I'm nothing close to strong, I figured I needed to see …how weak I really was." Ami answered, choosing her words carefully. Black Star had never been the most approachable miester at Shibusen. He was nice to an extent, but Ami was so intimidated by his boisterous demeanor, she usually stayed out of his way. Now they stood alone in the silence of the gym.

"Well, everyone starts out that way," Black Star said after a moment, "Except for me of course! Haha!" He flexed. Ami let a smile tug at her lips. "It just takes hard work! And lots of it!" Ami was not completely convinced that his gesture of encouragement was completely sincere, until he snatched her wrist and tugged her. "C'mon, show me what'cha got!"

"Wha!" Ami was startled, but they had reached the center mat, and Black Star had thrown his fists up in a fighting stance. Ami trembled. He was so intimidating and strong, and the bandages on his fists did not help.

"C'mon, Ami," He grinned behind his fists and waited until Ami finally gulped and clenched her fists. "Just channel all of the energy and frustration you had before." Ami tried, finally working up the courage for a swing, which Black Star swiftly dodged. But Ami kept up her momentum, swinging swift left and right punches, missing, but not by much. Black Star was quiet, but as soon as he backed up enough to hit the edge of the center mat he surged forward, knocking Ami in the jaw with one swift punch. She was so surprised she fell to the floor. She felt the heat from his fist on her swelling cheek. Realizing she had never really been punched before, she had little reaction, only placing her hand where her cheek was red.

"Gee, Ami, I didn't expect you to go down with just one punch!" Black Star knelt, surveying Ami's reaction. Soon enough the tears swelled in her eyes. Ami realized what was about to happen and jumped to her feet, fighting the tears. There was no way she would be the pitiful crying girl! Black Star stood, surprised when he met a barrage of swinging fists. "Hey! Whoa!" He blocked and dodged, but Ami kept coming. They went on for a while, the only punches landing being Black Star's. Finally Black Star grabbed her swinging fist, stopping her motion. "Okay, now we need to teach you some things."

"What? Teach me?" Ami repeated. Black Star nodded.

"Punching wildly won't make you better all by itself," Black star replied. His grin made her a bit nervous, but she nodded in compliance.

"Okay, the first thing to learn is defense…here, take my arm here"- He put her hand to his forearm and directed her through the steps of a simple throw. Ami nodded, despite her confusion. "Okay, now try it out." Suddenly he grabbed her. She yelped, but recovered, grasping where he had told her. But her feet were wrong, and she suddenly slipped, sliding down to the ground, kicking Black Star's feet by mistake and pulling him with her. Her healing ankle protested, along with her head, which had hit the mat with a thud.

"Oww…." Ami groaned. Black Star was above her, having caught himself before landing on her.

"You alright?" He asked, studying her expression. She flushed red, but nodded. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Ami felt her pulse lurch. He was so different in this one on one situation. Finally he backed away, sitting on his legs at her feet. He wiped the sweat from his brow. "Not exactly what I was thinking, but it worked." He flashed a grin from behind the towel. She smiled, trying to hide her trembling that had returned. Black Star stood and offered his hand to help her up. Tsubaki appeared at the door way as Ami stood.

"There you are, Black Star," She said with relief in her voice.

"Hey, Tsubaki, what's up?" He replied.

"Death-sama wants to see us," she smiled at Ami. "Hey, Ami, how are you?" Ami nodded with a smile.

"Good."

"What does he want?" Black Star grabbed his shirt and other things from the benches by the door where he had left them. Tsubaki only shrugged a response. Ami waved a farewell to them both and disappeared down the hallway. Black Star watched her leave.

"What were you and Ami doing?" Tsubaki asked innocently. Black Star shrugged casually.

"She was in there when I got done working out, so we sparred a bit." Tsubaki flinched at the thought of Black Star fighting little Ami, but did not ask any further. Black Star smiled. _Soul, I know you have dibs, but man…_ He thought to himself. There was something so unique about this girl.

The mood within Deaths's room was sober. Stein was there along with Spirit and Marie. Black Star and Tsubaki were the only students, making them both uneasy.

"Oi, what's going on here?" Black Star asked.

"It seems Soul and Maka snuck out sometime during the night," Stein informed them, "We can only assume they have gone to find Ryuka." Tsubaki put a hand to her mouth in surprise.

"Alone?" She asked with worry. Black Star tensed, surprised as well. Stein nodded.

"We can guess that they wanted to finish what was started when Ryuka first awoke many months ago," Death added.

"But to go all by themselves…" Marie said softly. Tsubaki and Marie had the same reaction of surprise and worry. Black Star was becoming more frustrated each second as he thought of Soul going off to fight without even telling him. His clenched his fists.

"Anywayyy," Death started, "Kid was following leads, but he has only narrowed the search field to northern Europe. He is going to head up the west coast, Stein, you and Marie will take the east. Black Star, you and Tsubaki will head straight north. Report back if you find anything suspicious. Engage if necessary, otherwise wait for backup to arrive."

"Hai," They all said in unison.


	10. Chapter 9

**Soul Fights the Dragon's Madness**

**Chapter 9**

Black Star buried his face in his scarf as he thought. The train was sweeping quickly though the snowy landscape, but they still would not reach the next big train station for another couple of hours. Tsubaki could tell he was brooding about something, but approaching these situations was tricky for her, leaving the silence to its own devices for most of the trip.

Black Star still could not believe that Soul had run off without saying anything. He had every right to revenge, just like Maka and him. He had lost that battle alongside them. His mind ran through the battle that had almost killed them all. How Maka planned to beat such a strong witch alone was a mystery. She will have surely recovered her energy since then, and even be expecting them to come after her. Even if they found her, there was little chance of penetrating a lair like the one she had before without shinobi-like skills.

Tsubaki was about to break the silence when the train's whistle announced their arrival. A sign flashed by the window announcing their arrival in Berlin. They both stood but Black Star stopped in the walkway, making Tsubaki turn back. He spun around and stared at the figure in a cape who had just stood a few rows behind them. The person flinched.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" Black Star asked firmly. The person had a bout of fidgets before sighing. Both weapon and miester gasped when Ami revealed herself.

"Ami? What are you doing here?" Tsubaki asked. Ami kicked at the ground.

"I…I couldn't just stand by and watch all of my friends go off and fight without trying to help," She admitted. Black Star was frowning. The whistle blew again and he turned away from Ami.

"You should go back, Ami," He said, walking to the door. Ami followed.

"But I can't! You don't understand, I"-

"Go back, Ami!" Black Star interrupted, not looking at her. His fists were clenched tight. Ami was stunned. She stood at the top of the steps as Black Star continued to walk away. She took a deep breath.

"I will not." She said as firmly as she could. Black Star stopped and turned just as Ami stormed up to him. "I came all the way here to help, and that is what I will do." There was a moment of intense stare down. Ami's bright eyes glared powerfully into Black Star's.

"What could you possibly do to help?" Black Star asked, giving in slightly. Ami gave a tiny smirk of victory.

"I am a traveling nurse's station," she replied, revealing her bag. "I know every herb and chemical in the book, and I can do a lot more than treat cuts." Her confidence was admirable, but Black Star was only moderately impressed. She still couldn't fight well, making her somewhat of a liability later on. Oh well. Black Star shrugged and Ami smiled wide. Tsubaki sighed, glad that it had gone well, but even she was concerned about Ami tagging along. From Berlin the trio continued north until they took a ferry across the Baltic Sea. When they came to the first town in the Nordic country, the damage was immediately apparent.

The sky was darkened by heavy clouds and fires smoldered where houses once stood. They were stunned by the damage, all knowing they had found their mark. Upon investigation they found little life, and what life they found only consisted of frightened people who would not speak to them of what happened.

"Well this is frustrating!" Black Star shouted as another man scurried away without answering any questions.

"Maybe we will have more luck at the town's center?" Tsubaki suggested. "Most of these northern towns have a town hall where you can find answers." Ami nodded.

"Right!" Black Star led the way in search, but the center of the town was not at all what they expected. Here there was only a blazing inferno where the town hall should have been. "Well this did not help at all…" Black Star said, but Ami had approached someone else nearby.

"Sir, I need to know where we can find the first town that was attacked," She inquired gently. The man was not afraid like the others, but he shook his head grimly.

"There is no need to look for that place, ma'am," He replied, "There is little of it left I am sure."

"But still, I need to know where it is. Some friends of mine passed though here not long ago searching for the very same place." The man sighed.

"Yeah, two kids like you three, right?"

"Right!" Black Star interjected with vigor.

"Well that did not turn out well for them. Lady Ryuka don't take kind to strangers like that. I'm pretty sure they are long gone." The statement took a moment to fully sink in to the students.

"We aren't here for your speculation," Ami finally said, a hint of fire in her tone. "Just which way is the town?" A long pause followed in which the man carefully surveyed the three children.

"There is just no stopping you is there?"

"No, sir, there isn't," Tsubaki replied confidently.

"Fine. You're looking for a town just northeast of here. But I warn you- there are no friendly faces there anymore." And with that the man walked away. They immediately set of northeast until they had reached the city. From afar there was a faint glow from the fires, and as they got closer, they realized the town was in the later stages of being burned as well.

"How are we going to know where Maka and Soul are in all of this?" Tsubaki asked no one in particular.

"Look!" Ami pointed suddenly and ran up to a pile of ashes, what remained a building. Black Star arrived just in time to see Ami pull Soul's vibrant orange bike from the soot. Tsubaki gasped.

"This is definitely the right track," Black Star said. The actual weight of the situation began to sink in as they moved deeper into the town. Black Star insisted they keep a low profile, so all three slipped through the shadows to avoid detection.

"We need to get into the headquarters. I'm sure that is where Maka and Soul are," Tsubaki whispered as they got closer to the center of the town. Black Star nodded.

"That means sneaking in," he said.

"Well I'm out of that scenario," Ami chimed, "I am definitely no shinobi." Weapon and miester agreed silently, but what could they do? "Maybe I could be a distraction."

"that is a terrible idea" Tsubaki said.

"Actually, it's a good one," Black Star countered as they came upon the town hall. It was crawling with goons and guards. "A distraction would give us a better chance of getting in and out undetected." Tsubaki looked at Ami with concern.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" She asked, "Bringing all of the attention to you does not sound very wise." Ami smiled.

"I know, but there isn't much else I'm good for now is there? I will just have to be super careful."

"Okay, if you say so," Tsubaki moved aside for Black Star as he came and grabbed Ami's arms.

"You had better be careful," he warned solemnly, "Make some noise and then get out." Ami nodded.

"Right, I promise." They said their farewells and Ami headed around the front of the building. Okay, she thought, time to get their attention. There were plenty of unstable buildings, so Ami found one that was supported by only a couple of pillars. She knocked down two out of four and tied a rope to the third. She then ran out into the middle of the street waving her arms. "Hey! Come and get me, losers!" the guards were unimpressed, but none the less four left their posts and came running. She led them into the building then disappeared. When they got inside she jerked hard on the rope. Just as planned the burnt pillar gave way, taking the ceiling with it. The men's cries attracted plenty of attention, sending most of the guards and grunts. Ami grinned as she slipped silently into the dark and out of the way.

Black Star darted silently behind the sparse guards that remained and into the dark halls of the building with Tsubaki in her ninja sword form. It was larger than it looked, and many of the rooms had been repurposed as prison cells the deeper they went. Black Star eyed each prisoner carefully before moving on, searching for the two familiar faces within the shadowy prisons. Eventually the rooms had doors that were closed. Black Star searched silently before finally coming on a door that was locked. He listened through it for a moment, but all he could hear were low hushed voices.

With one swift kick the door burst from its hinges. And all fell silent. There in the center of the room under one bright light was Maka, strapped to a chair, machines beeping around her. The four men in dark coats stared in shock at the new arrival before mounting defense.

"Black Star! Black Star!" Maka struggled against her restraints, and by the time he had disposed of the men she was in a frenzy, involuntary tears sparkling in the lamp light. He rushed to tear the straps from her until she stood, flinging herself into his arms. The moment of surprise and shock faded, and Black Star let her cry herself calm. She was still half sobbing when Black Star pulled her to arms length.

"Maka, where is Soul?" He asked. She shook her head, wiping the tears away.

"I don't know, Ryuka….Ryuka had him in his scythe form last I saw, and then she disappeared and I came here, and I can't sense anything." She began to shake.

"It's okay now, Maka," Tsubaki comforted. Black Star looked around the room.

"I'm pretty sure she has not killed him, she wanted to use him as her weapon, but…I have no idea what else to go on."

"Let's keep moving," Black Star looked back at Maka, "Do we need to get you out of here first?" She stood straighter and took a deep breath.

"No, I need to come. Soul and I stand better chance of getting out together." Black Star nodded and they all slipped out of the room, heading deeper into the large building. It did not take long for them to arrive at a large central door. It creaked open to reveal a dark room lit by only a few candles that shone with an eerie blue. Maka's brow furrowed as she sensed the room. "S-Soul?" She called softly. "I can sense Soul in here, but…" Black Star ran up to her side.

"Soul are you in here?" He called louder. Then he saw it, the jail cell protruding from the back wall, in which a white-headed figure rested against the wall. "Soul!" Maka rushed up to the cell.

"Soul! Can you hear me?" She asked, studying the lock on the cell at the same time. Soul tilted his head only slightly upward so that he could peer from underneath his white bangs, but did not respond. Black Star punched the lock hard, but it only rang out in defiance, sending Black Star whimpering back clutching his pounding fist. Maka kept calling to Soul until he finally looked up all of the way. But Maka was surprised. "Soul, are you okay?" She asked. He looked tired, his eyes expressionless and distant.

"…Maka?" He whispered.

"Yeah…" she nodded, but he only looked away.

"Tsubaki, Demon Blade Mode," Black Star commanded.

"Hai." She transformed and with one swift motion Black Star had sliced the bars to bits that fell to the ground like rain. Tsubaki changed back to her assassin sword almost immediately as Maka ran to Soul's side.

"Come on, Soul, snap out of it. What happened to you?" She began to panic. She shook his shoulders, but Soul only sighed.

"She will be here soon… I have to obey or she will kill…" He looked up into Maka's eyes as the large entrance doors creaked open. Instantly more candles ignited throughout the room, exposing everyone's surprised faces. Black Star's brow furrowed.

"Ryuka…" He whispered. Her bright eyes gleamed from her silhouette as she stepped into the room.

"I see you could not stay away, Black Star," She said with a grin. Maka stood.

"What have you done to Soul!" She shouted. Ryuka chuckled.

"Well, it was not easy, but I finally got through to that little brain of his." She spread her arms slightly. "Oh, Soul-kun, come here." Soul slowly stood and walked to her.

"Huh! Soul!" Maka grabbed his wrist, but he jerked away, shooting a glare back to her that startled her to silence. "S-Soul…?" As soon as he reached Ryuka he transformed.

"Soul has been brainwashed!" Tsubaki gasped.

"Impossible…" Maka whispered.

"Difficult," Ryuka corrected, "But not impossible. He had quite an attachment to his sanity." A smile streaked across her face as she ran her fingers over the blade. "But I can cure sanity!" She lunged toward Black Star and swung the long scythe. Maka dodged while Black Star blocked.

"Damn it, snap out of it, Soul!" He shouted. Ryuka only laughed as she swung again, throwing Black Star through the wall. He stood back up and blocked Ryuka's next attack, only to be hit by her wavelength that she pulsed with her other hand.

"How will we fight when she is using Soul?" Tsubaki asked as black Star stood, spitting the blood from his mouth.

"We just can't hold back," Black Star said with a grin.

"What!"

"I haven't held back in a fight with Soul and I am not about to start now!" He charged, dodging Ryuka's pulse attack and slicing up with his sword. She pulled her scythe in to block, but Black Star predicted her and reached past to send his own waves pounding through her.

"Gck!" She backtracked from the intensity.

"Confident little wretch…" She hissed. He laughed a little.

"It's not hard to see you are no scythe master, witch." Ryuka scowled.

"I don't have to be to defeat you!" She powered up. "Soul resonance!" They both shouted.

"No way!" Maka exclaimed as Soul began to glow. Maka could see Ryuka's soul overwhelming Soul, energizing him without consuming him. Ryuka was laughing hard. "Witch hunter!" She swung. The building flashed, then half of it slid to the ground with a plume of smoke and debris. Ami watched in shock as the dust settled.

"What is going on…!" she whispered.


	11. Chapter 10

**Soul Fights the Dragon's Madness**

**Chapter 10**

Black Star threw the rubble off and coughed in the dust clouds. Ryuka had fallen silent after her attack, leaving him searching the plumes for a surprise attack.

"Where is Maka?" Tsubaki asked. Black Star shook his head.

"She's on her own right now."

Ryuka looked down at her smoking hand, then past it to Soul who lay in human form on the ground, gripping his chest.

"That did not go quite as planned, but good job," She stepped up to Soul. "Now change back." Soul was gasping for breath. The soul resonance had turned into how much of Ryuka's energy he could handle, not ending well for Soul.

"Soul!" Maka called. He had little time to react before she slid in between him and Ryuka. Ryuka was surprised by Maka's bravery.

"It seems the spirit of the young is resilient. Too bad." She grabbed Maka by the throat and lifted her from the ground. "This is becoming tiresome, just die already!"

"Shadow bind!" Black Star shouted, and the demon blade's dark bands whipped up from the ground, binding Ryuka's arms. She shrieked, dropping Maka and transforming her arms to break the bonds. Black Star skidded to a stop and swung a powerful strike, making contact with her transforming body. The gash exploded with fresh blood.

"Soul!" Maka called as she ran to him. "Let's go, Soul!" He stood, but would not run. His eyes were crazed and an uneasy grin streaked across his face. Ryuka reached for him and he transformed again back into her hands. "But Soul…" Maka was stunned. How could Ryuka have destroyed his mind so quickly?

Black Star sliced, but Ryuka blocked with Soul, returning an attack to send Black Star back a couple of steps. He evoked the shadows again, but Ryuka had seen his trick and burst through them.

"My abilities in matter manipulation make your shadows almost useless, ninja boy!" She laughed wildly. What to do! Maka put her hands to her head. What could she do! She was weaponless and powerless. She couldn't even fight without Soul as her weapon. She fell to her knees as the fight raged before her. Black Star had power, he could fight with or without Tsubaki, but she and Soul were helpless apart…so helpless.

"Maka!" Ami leapt over a piece of rubble and ran to Maka, gripping her shoulders. "Maka are you okay?" Maka was surprised.

"A-Ami!" Ami nodded with a grin.

"I wasn't invited, but I'm here to help. Are you hurt?" She looked Maka over. Maka shook her head, still searching for a reaction to the surprise. She had never seen Ami as one fit for the battlefield, but here she was, her eyes strong, her voice unwavering.

"It's Soul, Ami," Maka finally said. "Ryuka's got him in some sort of trance." She began to shake her head. "I don't know what to do…" She could feel the hysteria inching up on her, but Ami shook her once.

"Stop." She commanded. "I'm worried about Soul, too…"she replied softly, "…but that will not stop me from helping." There was a moment of silence between the two. Maka nodded.

"You're right, Ami," she said, looking back towards the battle. She had to try anything and everything. Even as they spoke Black Star was losing ground, weakening every minute under the weight of his demon blade. Maka rose and dashed toward them.

"M-Maka!" Ami called. No use, Maka was in between them. She latched onto Soul's handle before Ryuka had even seen her coming. Ryuka jerked back, swinging the scythe into the air.

"You little whelp! Get off!"

"Wake up, Soul!" Maka shouted, trying to focus her wavelength. She could barely read Soul's wavelength. It was so different with Ryuka's violent influence. Ryuka jerked the scythe close, pulling Maka in so she could glare into her face.

"So this is your new plan?" She asked. Maka did not falter. Ryuka was enraged and flung the scythe out again, jolting Maka. Focus! Focus…

The darkness was heavy and warm. Maka stood in it, surrounded by it. Occasional electric sparks tore through, illuminating nothing but the smoke around them. Maka concentrated on Soul's wavelength as best she could. Finally she found him and began to step towards where she felt he was. The blackness became even thicker as she approached, but when she held out her hands, there were Soul's shoulders. Her face lighted with victory as she pulled him from the shadows to where she could see him.

"Soul?" She called. He was pale and cold, but his face tensed and he groaned. "Soul, wake up. It's me, Maka." His eyes opened, but he only looked blankly out.

"So dark…" He mumbled, "Why did you make me open my eyes…" He tried to pull away but he was weak.

"Soul, this is serious, you have to snap out of it!" Eventually he looked her in the eyes. "What did she do to you? You were so strong before." Soul had nothing to say. He felt and looked defeated.

"There is no sense in fighting when it only hurts more when I do. It only hurts others when I do…"

"What? It hurts others? It hurts me now that you're not fighting!" Maka shouted. Soul was shocked.

"Wh-! You don't know what you're talking about!" Soul retorted at the same volume. The darkness pulsed with his sudden reaction.

"Well of course I don't, because you are acting crazy!"

"Shut up, Maka!" Silence enveloped them and Soul sighed, collapsing back to the wall he had been leaning against.

"Ugh!" Maka fumed. "I went through all of this…" She gritted her teeth. "You could at least"- Maka's face dropped and her eyes glazed over.

Ryuka grinned. "Maka!" Black Star shouted as Ryuka's claws bit into the girl's side. Maka screamed, then coughed.

"You act so invincible, little girl," Ryuka growled, her eyes glowing with madness. "But you should be focusing on more important things!" She pushed hard and shot Maka away, straight into Black Star who broke her fall with his own.

"Maka!" He repeated. She placed her hand on her stomach and it came up bloody.

"I'm okay…" She said softly, but reality she felt ill. The dragon's claws had not gone all the way through, but she was bleeding enough to know this wasn't good.

Maka vanished in front of Soul's eyes. His mouth fell open. "Maka!" He called, but the blackness fell in on him again. "No, wait, Maka! I- Gck!" the shadows choked him and black lightning shaped wavelength rippled through him, reestablishing the witches fast hold on his power. Soul grimaced, his brow furrowed. He was awake now. He was angry now.

"Ami!" Black Star called, still holding Maka against him. She was there before he could look up, grabbing Maka. Black Star slipped out from under her carefully.

"It's alright, Black Star," She said, "Go after Soul. What Maka did must have had some affect on him." Black Star nodded. Ami was left to survey the damage. Maka's face was still confused on how to react.

"How bad is it, Ami?" She asked. Ami pulled Maka's shirt away from her stomach to reveal the bleeding punctures. She gave a half smile.

"You'll live, but you're done," She replied, "Now it is up to Black Star."

"But I wasn't done! Soul, he was not himself." She cringed as Ami dabbed the injury with her rag.

"I know…but you try to fight now and there will be more harm than good…" Maka was watching the fight as Black Star dove straight in, using every element of the demon blade he possessed. How long could he last? How far would Soul go before he snapped out of it? She did not have to wait long for her answer. Ryuka was getting more and more aggressive until she finally sliced horizontally and hooked Black Star in the crescent of her scythe. She laughed wildly as she thrust her hand. Black Star tried to block, but even when her hand hit Tsubaki the wavelength pulse tore through them both. Black Star cried out. Ryuka reared back to hit him again when Soul transformed back to human form, landing on his feet in front of Ryuka. Black Star jumped back from the assault and stumbled as he landed, his vision rocked by the violent jolt. Ryuka's fire faded as she looked at Soul. There was a moment of silence as Soul stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'm done, Ryuka," He said almost too low for them to hear. Ryuka stood straight, her expressions sobered by the sudden defiance. Maka and Ami were holding their collective breath. He looked back to stare into her eyes defiantly. Her rage was building, but her voice was calm.

"That is awfully brave of you, Soul-kun," She said. He could feel the fear inching up his back, but he kept his cool.

"I already have a miester," He gave a side glance to Maka, but when he looked back Ryuka seized him by the throat. She was growling again. Her soul seemed to be in constant flux between her dragon and human form. He groped at her tight grasp and heard Maka screaming his name. Ryuka threw him across the battlefield and he skidded until he hit a large piece of rubble. Before she could pursue he had risen to his feet, his eyes determined.

"Now Soul," Ryuka said, her voice a strange hybrid of her two forms. "You and I had a deal." Soul glanced at Maka and Ami. "You abandoned everything from your past life, and I left your miester alive. Now what do you expect to happen?" She grinned devilishly, but Soul only frowned harder.

"Now I expect you to die." He replied. Black Star was smirking as Soul made eye contact with him and they both nodded.

"Yahoo!" Black Star shouted, rising from his knee. "…Now that Soul is out of the way -Tsubaki! Demon Blade mode!"

"Hai!" She transformed and they charged again. Ryuka's eyes trained on them and she turned.

"Speed Star!" Black Star surged forward. Ryuka's arms transformed to claws and she slammed them together to grab him, but he leapt into the air. Focusing his energy with Tsubaki he shot shadows like spears up into Ryuka. Her magic and speed deflected most but many sliced her sides and arms. Her eyes flashed to the skies to find her attacker, but she would not find him. Soul slid in out of nowhere, diving his crescent blade deep into Ryuka's ribs. He surged every ounce of his energy and drove the attack deeper, feeling the blood run down from her new wound. She coughed and grabbed him hard on his shoulder. He cringed as she pulled the blade out and pressed him to the ground.

Blood was running from her mouth, but her eyes were still wild. Soul felt fear grip him. If she did not die from this, everyone was finished. He had no more tricks up his sleeve. Ryuka was gripping his shoulder so hard he could feel the claws digging into his skin. But finally she faltered.

"You damn scythe," She hissed. "I should have killed you when I had the chance…" She lifted off of him, stumbling back and fading to black, exploding into her vibrant blue soul that rippled. Soul collapsed with a heavy sigh. He could hear Black Star laughing, but all he could think about was the weight that had lifted. His chest was lighter, and for the first time in almost a year, he felt peace.

Soul felt the sunshine warming his face. When he opened his eyes it was completely blinding, but he could barely recognize the nurse's office behind the rays of light. When he pulled his hand up to shield himself he felt a hand release. Maka. Maka was there. She smiled.

"Oi, Maka, it's really bright…" He mumbled.

"It's good to see you awake," Nygus said, "Do you know where you are, Soul?" Soul took a moment, but he answered.

"Shibusen, I'm assuming. Unless this is a dream…"

"This is not a dream, Soul, you are back and safe." Soul braced to sit up, but he felt so weak.

"Then everything else was re"- It hit him like a fist, the flood of recollection, the darkness and the weight, the battles and the fear. He lurched up and grabbed his head, startling the two women.

"S-Soul!" Maka said as she jumped.

"Maka!" He grabbed her by the arms, looking straight into her eyes. "Where is Ami?" He was panicking slowly.

"Ami? Ami is fine! She is probably at home." Maka went on about Ami having caught something, but Soul had stopped listening. Ami had been out there on the battlefield, right? He hadn't imagined it that time. During his time with Ryuka she had been all he could think about. He had to be strong for Ami. He had to resist for Ami. But Ryuka had picked up on that and suddenly Ami was everywhere. She was being tortured and killed and she was crying… He had to see her.

"Soul where are you going!" Maka tried to snatch him, but the door burst open before she could round the bed. He felt lightheaded but kept running, completely barefoot down the halls of Shibusen and out the front gates. He was almost there when he had to stop for breath. His lungs were burning from the sudden burst and his limbs felt like water.

"Soul?" He looked up and there was Ami, her hands full with groceries, "Soul! What are you doing!" She put her bags down and ran to him. "You should be in bed you crazy fool!" Her voice was still so soft despite the sudden situation. Before she could even reach to support him he had grabbed her in a hug. Ami was stunned, only reciprocating after a moment. She smiled. "You are one crazy fool…" she repeated. He pulled her away.

"I just needed to see you. Safe." He said.

"Well, here I am, safe and sound," Her tone was confident, and he smiled, taking her by the chin and kissing her softly for the second time.


End file.
